


Erasmus

by tifasugar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Classroom Sex, ERASMUS - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spain, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Nora conoce a un grupo de erasmus, casi todos alemanes, con los que intercambiará  experiencias. Unas más intensas que otras





	1. Chapter 1

—Cago en tu padre, sube más rápido.

—Ay, sube tú delante —Susana pasó por mi lado subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, yo no podía con mi alma.

Llevábamos a paso ligero como unos diez minutos y mi sobrepeso y falta de ejercicio me impedían ir más rápido, por muy tarde que llegásemos a la primera clase del cuatrimestre. De todas maneras, en un último empujón me apresure a dar una carrerita, entrando tras ella en el aula. El resto del grupo se rió al vernos llegar y nos dejaron los dos asientos que daban al pasillo, sentándose mi amiga en el del extremo y yo entre ella y Carlos.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —Nos susurró mientras sacábamos los folios, tragando saliva y sintiendo que me pinchaba el costado y la garganta al respirar.

—Que esta se arregla para venir a clase como la que va a salir el fin de semana —dije señalando con la cabeza a la que tenía al lado, bebiéndose la botellita de agua que llevaba en la bolsa casi de sopetón.

—No haberme esperado —se quejó tras tragar.

—Si no te espero luego tengo que aguantarte con las tonterías —Mi compañero me dio un codazo mirando al profesor, que nos observaba con mala cara.

Una vez nos relajamos, después de resoplidos y varios quejidos de cansancio, me dio por mirar a mi alrededor. La mayoría de caras eran conocidas pero había muchas otras nuevas, como en todas las primeras clases. Conforme avanzase el curso, desaparecería más de la mitad.

—¿Este año hay más erasmus o me lo parece a mí? —Le susurré a la que tenía al lado. Me hizo un gestito levantando el mentón. No se había enterado, por lo que se lo escribí en el margen del folio que tenía delante. Miró alrededor y soltó un “ _ooooOOOY_ ” riéndose después. Me tuve que morder el labio para no dar una carcajada.

—Menuda cara de sieso tiene el de la segunda fila —Me escribió en mi folio. Me asomé intentando ser discreta y vi a un tipo enorme, rubio, con la vista clavada en el profesor y un gesto serio y atento, un tanto frustrado.

—Me parece que no se está enterando de una mierda xD —Le escribí de vuelta.

La hora se me hizo eterna, y menos mal que teníamos el descanso a los 50 minutos porque dos horas de esa asignatura sin parar sería un verdadero martirio. Salí con los demás al patio de la facultad, acompañándoles al cigarro rápido, pasándome antes por la cafetería para pedirme un zumo de naranja. Abrí los oídos a los idiomas que me rodeaban. Por la fonética, detecté una lengua del este, ucraniano o ruso, además de francés y un obvio inglés que no me costó entender. Al darme la vuelta después de pagar, dándole un sorbito al zumo, vi al solitario grandote de la segunda fila justo detrás del barullo, mirando por encima de las  cabezas, él que podía, el expositor con el desayuno. Miró hacia abajo al sentirse observado, con unas finas cejas rubias fruncidas sobre unas gafas cuadradas negras. Puntito a favor: La línea de su mandíbula se pronunciaba bastante. Le sonreí, agachando la cabeza en un saludo. Puntito en contra: No me devolvió el gesto. Bajando las comisuras de los labios y un tanto incómoda, caminé hacia donde mis compañeros de clase charlaban.

—Tenemos una gama europea en la clase que tira de espaldas —dije al sentarme junto a Edu en los fríos e incómodos bancos verdes.

—Casi todos son rusos, en las clases de traducción siempre hay un montón, no sé por qué —dijo Edu encogiendo los hombros.

—Y para variar ni uno está bueno —dijo Susana comiéndose una pera que trajo envuelta en papel de cocina. Se me escapó un agudo “ _hmm”_ de disconformidad. En seguida se volvió mirándome con una ceja levantada, apartándose el pelo rubio y riéndose con guasa—. ¿Quién te gusta?

—El sieso de la segunda fila no está malote, ¿en?

—¿El rubiaco ese? —Carlos encogió la nariz—, tiene cara de nazi perdona vidas.

—Que no joder, que está interesante. Lo que pasa es que es un poquito seco.

—Y que no se entera de nada, míralo, forever alone —Lara señaló con la barbilla hacia la puerta. Los discretos de mis compañeros miraron hacia atrás todos a una. Menos mal que el muchacho estaba en su mundo, mirando su teléfono con una bebida caliente entre las manos.

—Lo mismo no entiende bien español —comentó Susana pensativa—, pero se podía juntar con los demás rusos, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees que es ruso? —Le preguntó Edu, nada convencido.

—Da el tipo de brutote. Yo que sé, grita  _suka blyat_  a ver qué pasa.

—¡¡ _SUK_ — le tuvimos que tapar la boca a Carlos entre gritos y risas, dándole después un manotazo en la frente.

Desde donde estaba podía mirarle con solo cambiar la dirección de mis ojos, sin necesidad de girarme o moverme mucho. Mientras charlaba con el grupo, le lanzaba miraditas esporádicas. Observaba su entorno, bebiendo poco a poco, fijándose en los grupos que tenía alrededor durante unos segundos. De tanto en tanto bajaba la mirada y fruncía el ceño, supuse yo que intentando comprender lo que decían los que le rodeaban. En uno de mis vistazos, crucé mi mirada con la suya. La apartó, pero volvió a fijarla en mí. Probé a sonreírle de nuevo, y lo único que obtuve a cambio fue una mirada suspicaz y verle rascarse la nuca pasándose la mano por delante del cuello. Puntito a favor #2: brazacos de los que colgarse. Me sobresalté cuando se pusieron de pie a mi alrededor, y con una pereza que me hizo soltar un quejido, los acompañé de nuevo a la clase.

Nos volvimos a sentar en los mismos sitios, solo que por culpa de ese cuartito de hora observando al rubio, ahora no tenía interés en otra cosa. Puntito a favor #3: Esa espalda ancha en la que echarse una siesta. O el pecho. Mejor el pecho. Entró en la clase mirándose los pies, con ese eterno aspecto molesto y la camisa de botones marrón oscura a un suspiro de pegar un reventón.

—Lo vas a gastar —Me susurró Susana. Sonreí.

—Mira que no me gustan rubios pero con este hago una excepción.

—Habla con él al acabar la clase —sugirió Carlos—, parece solito.

—Espera coño, que es el primer día —Miró hacia la puerta, dejándome ver su perfil—. Uish, qué nariz más bonita, ¿no? —Puntito a favor #4.

—Por lo menos tienes motivación para venir a clase.

Sí, sí que la tenía. De hecho le atendí más a él que al profesor. Apenas cogía apuntes, suspiraba mucho y se pasaba la mano por la frente. Solo se relajaba un poco cuando pasaban a hablar en inglés, que no era a menudo por ser la presentación de la asignatura. Y ya el primer día nos pusieron la fecha de examen y la fecha de un trabajo en pareja. Me giré hacia Susana, para decirle que se pusiera conmigo, y al verla señalarme con una sonrisa maliciosa, supe lo que iba a proponer antes de que abriese la boca.

—Ni de coña —dije riéndome nerviosa. Ella asentía.

—Sí, porque yo me voy a poner con Lara, ¿a que sí? —La susodicha se asomó por detrás de carlos y levantó el pulgar.

—Como si no hubiese más gente en la clase…

—Mira, ahora te levantas, te acercas y le dices: “sieso mío, trabajemos juntos” —Edu se reía conforme me lo decía, sabiendo que no iba a hacerlo.

—Una no puede abrir la boca delante vuestra, panda de cabrones.

—¿No nos conoces ya? —Carlos me dio un golpecito—, date prisa porque este se quita de en medio pero ya.

Le miré y le vi recogiendo sus cosas. Una parte de mí quiso levantarse y tirarle de la camisa — que si tenía un poquito de suerte se abría. La parte real se quedó con el culo pegado a la silla, observando cómo se levantaba con el teléfono en la mano y se lo llevaba a la oreja al salir del aula. Levanté las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, recogiendo con tranquilidad con todos los demás. En cuanto hubo salido, el tema de conversación cambió orientado a la siguiente clase que tendríamos. Conocíamos al profesor y sabíamos que era un sádico hijo de puta. Lamentándonos y poniéndole como los trapos, salimos de la clase, camino al lado opuesto del edificio. Al encogerme de frío me di cuenta de que me había dejado la chaqueta en la silla, por lo que les dije que me esperasen un segundo que ahora mismo volvía. Me giré y le vi sentado en el banco junto a la puerta de la clase. Esta vez pasé de sonreírle o de aguantar la mirada cuando volvimos a cruzarla, me limité a entrar y recoger la chaqueta de un tirón. Al girarme me pegué un susto; me cortaba el paso hacia la salida, pero parado junto a la puerta, como a mil metros de distancia. Eso sí, clavándome la mirada como el que espera a que el pan salte del tostador. Alcé las cejas, esperando que abriese la boca porque me miraba en silencio, con ese aspecto enfadado, concentrado o vaya usted a saber. Se le marcaban las clavículas, no sabía si incluir ese punto en el de la espalda y pecho ancho o si crear uno nuevo. Me agarré de la chaqueta con fuerza cuando se acercó, con unos nervios tontos que no sabía de dónde salían.

—Reiner —Me tendió la mano, sin más, sin sonrisa ni nada por el estilo. Aunque más que tenderla, la estiró. Estaba a un paso de distancia.

—Nora —Yo, por el contrario, no pude evitar sonreír—. No eres ruso, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? No, no.  _Deutsch._

—Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, vale —Abrió la boca dos veces, miró hacia un lado y tras unos segundos volvió a centrar sus ojos marrones claros en los míos.

—Yo no hablo mucho español —dijo muy despacio—, necesito tiempo.

—No pasa nada, vas bien.

—El trabajo, ¿tú tienes pareja? —Negué con la cabeza, aún sonriente —¿Juntos?

—¿Quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo? —Asintió, sin cortarse un pelo—. Vale —contesté sin cortarme yo tampoco y sin pensarlo mucho. Asintió y se marchó. Salí de la clase, mis amigos me miraban con sonrisas pícaras. Susana señaló la escalera.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Dimitri?

—Reiner, es alemán. Pues nada, que me ha dicho de hacer el trabajo juntos —Me sentí estúpida cuando la sonrisa forzó su salida a la superficie. Más, cuando comenzó el coro de  _“andaaa, miralaaaaa, el primer día y pegando fuerte”_.

La guasita les duró el resto de las clases, en las que ni rastro del muchacho. Una vez en casa me quedé pensando que ya podría haberme pedido el teléfono o yo habérselo pedido a él. En fin, si íbamos a hacer un trabajo juntos, era lo de menos. No volví a tener esa clase hasta tres días después, pero me lo encontré por los pasillos un día antes de lo previsto. No fui yo la primera en verle, fue Carlos, que del codazo me hizo quejarme en voz alta. Me refregaba el brazo, con una mueca de disgusto, cuando miré al frente y le vi venir con un chico muy alto, moreno y cara de buenazo y otro más bajito y delgaducho, con unos enormes ojos verdes. Charlaban de manera relajada, sobre todo el pequeñajo, por los codos y con mucha energía. Cuando pasábamos por su lado, Reiner dio una fuerte carcajada, dos golpes de voz que retumbaron por el abovedado pasillo. Miró hacia el frente con esa bonita y amplia sonrisa a la que le sonreí. Por primera vez me devolvió el gesto, suave, con un leve movimiento de cabeza. No pude evitar mirar sobre mi hombro cuando me alejé, y pillé al más alto de sus amigos haciendo lo mismo con curiosidad. Miré al frente, riéndome avergonzada y aguantando que mis amigos retomasen la guasa de días atrás. Y es que me moría de ganas de verle. Solo el mirarle ya se me hacía un entretenimiento digno de ir a clase, era una alegría a la vista, todo él. Me senté en el mismo sitio con la esperanza de que él se sentase en el mismo sitio, pero no fue así. Susana faltó ese día, por lo que la silla que me quedaba a la izquierda estaba libre. Me incliné junto a Carlos, mirando un vídeo de una cacatúa que ladraba exactamente igual que un perro cuando escuché que Lara me llamaba. La vi apretar la sonrisa, señalando sobre mi hombro con un dedito. Me giré, mirando a mi lado, a Reiner, que cogía el respaldo de la silla libre con una de sus manazas. Puntazo a favor #5, manos que me podían cubrir la cara sin problemas. Y el cuello. Y las tetas.  _Por Dios qué calor._

—¿Puedo? —Asentí con una sonrisa que sentí desproporcionada, poniéndome nerviosa por su proximidad y por las risitas y cuchicheos de los otros tres.

Ahora que le tenía tan cerca no podía mirarle, al menos no a la cara. Si miraba de reojo, veía los músculos de sus brazos, sus manos agarrar cosas, imaginando que agarraba otras. Se me estaba yendo de, nunca mejor dicho, las manos la situación. Las ganas de tocarle aumentaban a cada segundo que le miraba. O le olía. No sabía si era una colonia alemana, desodorante, sudor, todo junto o qué sé yo, pero si se hubiese abierto de brazos invitándome a dejarme ir, lo primero que habría hecho sería pasarle la nariz por ese cuello grueso y fuerte. Suspiré hondo, pasándome la mano por la boca.

—No entiendo bien al profesor —Le miré aspirando, levantando las cejas, abrumada por lo cachonda que me había puesto yo sola en un segundo. Tenía las cejas muy finas,  _¿por qué tan finas?_  Tampoco importaba, le daba de todas maneras—, habla rápido.

—Puedo dejarte los apuntes que quieras —le señalé los papeles. Le dejaba los apuntes y la vida entera.

—Gracias —otra vez esa mini sonrisa. Y otra vez la mía de lo más estúpida y amplia. Que alguien me tirase un jarro de agua por la cabeza.

Si pretendía enterarme de algo esa hora, no lo conseguí. Copiaba los apuntes, lo que decía el profesor, pero de manera mecánica. Se me iban los ojos constantemente a sus manos, agarrando un bolígrafo que parecía diminuto entre ellas, jugando con él, acariciándo el capuchón con el pulgar. No paraba de moverme inquieta. De vez en cuando le escuchaba chasquear la lengua, y notaba que se inclinaba un poco en mi dirección, por lo que le acercaba los folios. Me daba las gracias cada vez que lo hacía. A la hora del descanso, se levantó resoplando, frotándose la cara, saliendo de la clase con el teléfono en la mano.

—Me estoy muriendo —le dije a Carlos, arrojándome sobre la mesa. Se rió de mí, obviamente.

—Me has puesto histérico, no parabas de moverte y de suspirar. Chiquilla dile algo ya. Y sal, que quiero fumar.

Fui camino de la cafetería dándole vueltas al batido que me había traído de casa, pensando que tenía que calmarme o de verdad que me iba a dar algo. Estaba casi segura de que a esas alturas se había dado cuenta de que muy normal no me comportaba a su lado, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que lo interpretase como que los españoles somos diferentes. Que no creía yo. Fui directa con mi euro a pedir un kinder bueno, pero para bueno el culo de Reiner dentro de los pantalones marrones de tela. Me di cuenta de que me había mordido el labio cuando vi a su colega, el de los ojos verdes, mirarme con las cejas levantadas. Pegué la vista a mis cordones con la intención de no volver a levantarla jamás en mi vida, con las mejillas a punto de salir ardiendo.

—No te entiendo… —Escuché al camarero decir, con ese tono suyo de medio broma medio en serio. Miré al frente, hablaba con los alemanes. Al verme me hizo un gesto con los dedos—. Norita, ¿tú sabes alemán? —Miraron los dos para atrás, negué con la cabeza sin abrir la boca.

—Inglés y mucho es.

—Que no saben explicar lo que quieren y me están volviendo loco.

—¡Eso! —El de los ojos verdes señalaba mi batido—.  _Ein Trinkhalm_!

—¿El batido? —Reiner negó con la cabeza, arrancando la pajita de mi batido y enseñándosela al camarero.

—Aaaaaaaaaah, vale, una pajita —Se volvió y les dió una.

—Gracias —dijeron los dos. Me la devolvió y se marcharon camino al patio. Suspiré una vez más. No parecía que le hubiese dicho nada sobre mi mirada inapropiada.

Me dio el dulce que quería y caminé en su misma dirección, saliendo de la marabunta de gente que acudieron a desayunar en grupo. Una vez en el patio busqué a mi grupo y me acerqué a ellos, con media sonrisa y dispuesta a contarles lo que me acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, al llegar a su altura, vi que esos dos estaban justo al lado. No con ellos, pero junto a ellos. Miraban el teléfono con el ceño fruncido, discutiendo sobre algo.

—Nora —me llamó. Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios me puso de lo más tonta. Otra sonrisa estúpida, me iba a sacar el máster a este paso de cómo sonreír como una gilipollas—, ¿cómo se dice? —señaló la bebida de su amigo.

—Pajita —negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí pone paja —me enseñó la pantalla del teléfono, con el wordreference abierto.

—Sí, pero le decimos pajita —frunció el ceño. Su amigo también.

—¿Está mal el diccionario?

—No, se puede decir de las dos maneras, pero tú dile pajita, hazme caso. O cañita.

—¿Por qué? Si pone paja, es paja…

—En España, una paja es otra cosa. Si pides una paja, se van a reír de ti.

—No lo entiendo —su amigo parecía tan contrariado como él—, ¿por qué? —Me pasé la mano por los ojos, riéndome.

—¿Alguno sabeis decir “hacer una paja” en alemán? —Le pregunté a mis amigos. Los tres negaron, mirándome con los ojos como platos porque no habían escuchado la conversación.

—Nora, por dios… —Edu se reía a carcajadas —, una cosa es ir rápido y otra eso.

—¡Callate anormal! Que están empeñados en decirle a la pajita paja y no sé cómo explicárselo sin ser explícita.

—La pajita es eso —les dijo Carlos señalando el zumo—, una paja es esto —hizo el gesto característico y universal para masturbarse. El de los ojos verdes resopló de la risa. Reiner levantó las cejas, cogió aire y levantó el mentón con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Perdón —me dijo, riéndose después, asintiendo.

—¿Ya lo entiendes? —Asintió dos veces más, pasándose la lengua por los labios, hipnotizandome al hacerlo, volviéndome incapaz de mirar otra cosa que no fuese su boca. Su boca que sabría a café. Su lengua caliente en la mía.

—El español es difícil —me dijo. Le miré a los ojos, dándole la razón y suspirando profundamente. Opté por alejarme de él, sentándome en el banco junto a Lara.

Tenía que controlarme y tenía que controlarme ya. Estaba llegando al punto de que mi actitud podría llegar a ser una falta de respeto, pero me costaba darle ordenes a mi cuerpo cuando me sentía tan excitada. No era un animal, podía razonar, podía comportarme si me esforzaba y no me dejaba llevar de esta manera. Pero estaba allí sentada, escuchándole hablar con su amigo y sintiendo las ganas de mirarle. Sin embargo esperé a que diera la hora de subir, no dije nada, no hice nada, me apretaba los dedos, pensando la mejor manera de llevar esta lujuria que de repente me parecía incontrolable.

—Qué callada estás —Me dijo Carlos una vez sentados.

—Tú no sabes el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estoy haciendo para no ser maleducada con este hombre, que no puede ser que le mire con la cara que le miro —se rió de mí—, es que si un tío me mirase de la forma que le miro yo a él le mandaba al carajo. Yo no sé cómo no me ha dicho algo ya.

—No se habrá dado cuenta. O sí, y le gusta —se encogió de hombros. Le pegué un manotazo, nerviosa de nuevo porque se acercaba a su asiento, a mi lado.

La hora que quedaba fue casi igual que la primera, solo que ahora sí intentaba de verdad centrarme en la clase y no en otra cosa. Y debido a ese esfuerzo, me sentí un poco más relajada. Al acabar esta, nos levantamos para ir a otra aula y él salió delante de nosotros. Mi cabeza quedaba a la altura de sus omóplatos, su cuerpo era ancho aunque sus caderas estrechas, lo que me hizo pensar que era puro músculo. Sus piernas parecían fuertes o al menos se le pegaban los pantalones. Se giró, me sonrió suavemente, y se despidió con la mano. Hice lo mismo, deseando que no se marchase.


	2. Chapter 2

Se suponía que hasta la semana siguiente no teníamos clase con él. Que sí, que me lo podía encontrar por los pasillos y que ojalá pasase, pero no lo tendría cerca hasta ese día. Y en vez de encontrármelo por los pasillos, me lo encontré camino a la clase. Bueno, él trotaba en la dirección contraria a la mía. Le distinguí de lejos, dándome tiempo a ponerme de los nervios, como la que tenía 15 años y veía a ese chico tan guapo de clases superiores, pues igual de gilipollas. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta negra sin mangas y sudaba como un descosido, sin las gafas puestas. Al pasar por mi lado me sonrió, y me dio la impresión de que me ojeó de pies a cabeza, acentuando su sonrisa. Pero probablemente me lo había imaginado. Casi con seguridad.  _Venga Nora, venga, y qué más._  Pensando en lo mucho que me gustaría secarle el sudor — o hacerle sudar más — con mis manitas y cuerpo en general, se me pasaron las primeras horas. Ese día nos tuvimos que quedar a almorzar, por la tarde teníamos que hacer un trabajo en grupo en la biblioteca. Y todo bien, y todo correcto, hasta que miré a la mesa del fondo y todo estuvo de cualquier manera menos bien y correcto, por lo menos con mis hormonas que empezaron a gritar y correr por todas partes al verle allí concentrado en lo que fuese que tenía en sus manos. Le acompañaban los dos de siempre y una chica rubia de ojos azules, con una nariz grande pero bonita. Era guapa.

—Mira quién est—

—Ya, ya lo sé —Le dije a Edu sin despegar la vista de él.

Se apoyaba con la mano en un libro, posicionado en vertical en la mesa. En la otra mano dejaba caer su mentón, mordiéndose el meñique y escuchando lo que sus compañeros decían. Nunca, jamás en mi vida había visto a una persona que le quedasen mejor las gafas. Tenía los hombros tan anchos que necesitaba ir y abrazarlos, tocarlos, morderlos. Cuando sonrió, mi corazón hizo un redoble, previo al débil y agudo “ _hmm”_ que se me escapó.

—Oye, ya en serio, tienes que hacer algo —Me sugirió Susana—, es que estás pilladisima, ¿eh?

—Qué obsesión más mala tengo encima… —Aparté la mirada de él, intentando centrarme en el trabajo que teníamos por delante—, no puede ser sano.

—Yo creo que una vez te lo folles se te pasa —Me dijo Carlos.

—O no, o quiero más y me vuelvo una yonki. Que es muy probable que ocurra. Mira, de momento me voy a buscar los libros que nos hacen falta, vosotros mirad por internet y empezad con el powerpoint.

Me levanté de la silla, arrastrándola como siempre y aguantando la mala cara de Lara. Le pedí perdón e intenté salir sin mirar a Reiner, pero no pude. Con ambas manos sobre el libro y la barbilla en el dorso de estas, me sonrió, alzando las cejas. Levanté la mano y apreté los labios para no volver a mi cara de idiotizada. Me fui al ordenador y apunté dónde estaban los libros. Dos de ellos en el sótano. Fantástico. Odiaba bajar al sótano, olía a humedad y el ambiente estaba cargadisimo. Me inquietaba. Me cagaba viva, vaya. Solté unos cuantos en la mesa y, dejando a mis compañeros pelearse por el formato de la presentación, fui sin pensarlo mucho al sótano con la hojita en la que tenía apuntada la estantería exacta. Nada más bajar, quise subir. Aquello estaba desierto. Para coger el primero no tuve que mover nada, lo encontré casi del tirón. Pero para el segundo le tuve que dar a la manivela. Ese sistema de movimiento de las estanterías siempre me recordaba a los puzzles del Resident Evil, quiera que no, me gustaban. Lo que no me gustó fue el susto que me dí al ver una mano agarrarse de la estantería que estaba cerrando. Escuché una exclamación en alemán y que la cabeza de ese amigo altísimo de Reiner se asomaba por encima de la estantería.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Casi te aplasto!

—No pasa nada —Me dijo con una sonrisa—, ya tengo el libro —Le sonreí, contenta de que él sí manejase algo más el español—, Bertolt —Me ofreció la mano, se la dí—. Puedes llamarme Bert, es más fácil, creo. Tú eres Nora, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo que te lo ha dicho Reiner.

—Claro —Me lo dijo como si fuese evidente. Su cara era alargada, como su nariz. No era feo, pero tampoco guapo. Lo que me impresionaba era su altura, tenía que mirar muy hacia arriba—. El fin de semana salimos, ¿vienes?

—¿Yo? —Asintió—, ¿no le tendrás que preguntar a tus amigos?

—No importa, practicamos español. Si estamos todos juntos solo hablamos alemán.

—Tú hablas super bien —dije sacando el último libro que necesitaba.

—¡Gracias! Dame tu númer de teléfono y quedamos mañana antes de las clases.

—Será después… —Entrecerró los ojos y asintió.

—Eso. Me confundo un poco.

Me reí con él y le di mi número de teléfono, subiendo escaleras arriba. No quería ligar con él, el que me gustaba era su amigo, pero con tal de salir con ellos me valía cualquier cosa. Me envió un emoticono sonriente al whatsapp y guardé su teléfono en la memoria. Nos despedimos y fue hacia su mesa. Le seguí con la mirada y le vi darle dos golpes en la espalda a Reiner, tirándole el teléfono delante, diciéndole algo con una amplia sonrisa. Se miraron y el rubio y levantó la palma de la mano que tenía libre hacia arriba. Tanto el larguirucho como la chica se rieron de algo que dijo, el de los ojos verdes chocó los cinco con Bertolt. No fui consciente de que estaba de pie junto a la mesa de mis compañeros sin moverme hasta que Edu no me pasó una mano por delante de la cara.

—No entiendo lo que acaba de pasar —les dije en murmullos. Les conté lo del teléfono, su invitación y la reacción de la mesa—. Necesito saber alemán, ya.

—Yo le veo a esto una explicación —dijo Susana—, el largo quiere rollo contigo y a Dimitri no le hace gracia.

—Sea lo que sea, este finde tienes la oportunidad de comerle el rabo —dijo Carlos, tan sutil como siempre—, aprovecha que una Frankfurt como esa no la ves todos los días.

Les hizo reírse a carcajadas, a mí incluida. Me puse de espaldas al grupo, no quería distraerme y si me ponía de frente sabía que no iba a hacer nada. Lo peor y mejor de todo, es que al día siguiente tenía la clase en la que coincidía con él, y ya no sabía qué más hacer para disimular en horas lectivas la que me entraba por tenerle cerca. Como era de esperar, no acabamos el trabajo de una vez, pero quedamos en terminarlo por google drive y santas pascuas. Al levantarme, miré discretamente hacia el fondo, seguían allí, pero dos chicas se les habían unido: una con la cara llena de pecas, bastante alta, atractiva y morena; la otra rubia y menuda, preciosa, con unos enormes ojos azules. Edu también la vio.

—Me acabo de enamorar —Me agarró del brazo—, dile a tu novio que me la presente, ¿no?

—¿Qué estás hablando? Si quieres algo, habla con ella —Al volver a mirar al grupo, vi a la morena darle muchos besitos en la mejilla mientras la otra ponía cara de tonta y la alejaba entre risitas— o no.

—Mierda pura.

Reiner estaba concentradísimo mirando la pantalla del ordenador, comiendo pipas. Con la cáscara. Sin escupirla. Me reí y me disculpé un segundo, no podía dejar pasar ese momento para acercarme a él ahora que no tenía que trabajar más. La chica rubia de nariz grande le dio una nada discreta patada bajo la mesa cuando me vio llegar. Él la miró y siguió la dirección de sus ojos. Ella me observaba con curiosidad, toda la mesa lo hacía.

—Hola —los salude a todos bastante nerviosa. Casi todos me saludaron de buenas, pero la pecosa me observó desconfiada. Al mirarle a él, me di cuenta de que su actitud era un poco diferente. No sonreía, me miraba tenso, con una ceja levantada. Daría lo que fuese por agarrarle del pelo y plantarle un beso allí mismo—. Te he visto comer de lejos y lo estás haciendo fatal.

—Se lo he dicho —Me dijo Bertolt entre risas—, he visto a  _Türkisch_  comer eso y no comen así.

—Trae —le quité el paquete de pipas y cogí unas cuantas— hay que pelarlas, mira —me la llevé a los dientes y la abrí, separando la pipa de la cáscara—. Esto se come y esto no.

—A mí me gustan así —me dijo, cabezota como él solo, aún con esa actitud hosca.

—Anda ya —el chaval de ojos verdes y la que se sentaba junto a Reiner se pelearon un poco con las pipas hasta que las abrieron y se las comieron bien—. También puedes comprar solo lo de dentro —asintió. Parecía molesto. Me dio la impresión de que no le interesaba lo más minimo lo que le decía o mi mera presencia—. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana —Bertolt me despidió felizmente, el resto un poco más discretos. Reiner volvió a mirar la pantalla del ordenador sin despedirse. No supe cómo sentirme, pero desde luego nada bien. Al llegar a mi grupo de amigos, Lara estaba riéndose, llamando a Carlos y señalando la mesa.

—Le están echando la bronca a Dimitri.

—Que no se llama Dimitri —les dije, sabiendo que ya se le había quedado el nombre—, ¿quién? No quiero mirar más.

—¿Todos? La verdad es que tiene otra vez la cara de sieso puesta —Me dijo Susana—. ¿Ha sido muy borde?

—Un poquito —No me quitaba ese malestar, no entendía su actitud—. Es igual, le habrá dado un ramalazo alemán de mala leche, yo que sé. Vámonos a casa que estoy harta de la facultad.

Y triste

Y decepcionada.

Por eso mismo al día siguiente, cuando tocaba clase con él, no sabía si quería verle o no. Para volver a comerme las malas caras y la mala actitud prefería no verlo. Y era una pena, porque no solo es que me estuviera obsesionando, es que hasta me ilusioné montándome películas que no tenían razón de ser. Mis amigos casi que le ordenaron a Susana que se sentase en las sillas de dentro para dejarle la de fuera a él.

—Qué optimistas os veo. Después del corte de ayer fijo que se vuelve a su segunda fila.

—Que no joder, que estaría contrariado por cualquier cosa —Me dijo Carlos, pinchándome la mejilla—. Estás de un mustio insoportable, hija mía.

Le iba a contestar, pero entró en la clase y se sentó a mi lado. Sin más. Sin un hola. Sacó sus papeles y esperó a que llegase el profesor. Miré a Carlos de reojo, que le observaba con mala cara. La única interacción que tuve con él fueron esos intentos suyos por ver mis apuntes. Ese día no me mostraba tan cooperativa y a él lo notaba cada vez más frustrado. Que le dieran por culo. Era un maleducado y un borde de mierda. Salió escopetado al patio en la hora de descanso y no tuve que decir nada, todos los insultos se los llevó por parte de mis amigos. Sobre todo por parte de Carlos. Era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, muy buena persona, y no solo tenía esa actitud protectora conmigo, sino con todo el mundo. Pero conmigo siempre le quedaba la pelusita cuando me veía mal.

—¿Sabes qué? Tirate al amigo, que le follen mal y rápido —Me aconsejó en el descanso.

—No sé si tirarmelo, pero de momento le voy a mandar un mensaje.

Abrí el whatsapp y le dejé escrito

“ _Hola Bert! ¿A qué hora nos vemos todos esta noche? Dímelo en cuanto lo sepas, por favor”  11:16_

Nada de tics azules, así que supuse que estaría en clase. Al subir a la nuestra, volvimos a sentarnos en nuestros sitios. Reiner se había dejado el teléfono en la mesa y me dieron ganas de tirarlo al suelo. Le odié profundamente al verle entrar porque al ponerse bien las gafas sobre la nariz, empujando con un dedo a la altura del tabique, me miró a los ojos. Y al hacerlo, tan serio, tan aparentemente enfadado, con esos ojos color miel, se me abrieron los labios, sintiendo la libido marearme el pensamiento. Me centré en mi teléfono y unos segundos después de estar en twitter me llegó un mensaje al whatsapp.

“ _No soy Bertolt. No se a que hora.” 11:28_

Fruncí el ceño. Sentí un golpecito en el codo. Reiner me dio con el suyo, mostrándome la pantalla de su teléfono con la misma conversación que yo. Fruncí más el ceño, mirándole a los ojos. Mirando hacia arriba porque el cabrón era bien alto.

—Mi teléfono.

—Ya, ya me he dado cuenta —Le contesté, más borde de lo que pretendía. Miró hacia abajo, girando su cara al frente, hinchando las narices y suspirando, exasperado por un motivo que se me escapaba. Quise seguir hablando, pero entró el profesor. Sin embargo, tenía el teléfono en la mano. La conversación siguió de la siguiente manera entre apuntes y apuntes:

_“Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?” 11:34_

_“No estoy enfadado” 11:35_

_“¿Entonces qué te pasa? Por qué eres así?” 11:35_

_“Asi como?” 11:36_

_“Así de serio, de enfadado. Ayer en la biblioteca estabas raro” 11:36_

_"Ayer sí estoy enfadado” 11:38_

_“*estaba" 11:38_

Le corregí, 

_"y hoy no?” 11:38_

_“No. Pero Bertolt tiene chica. No quiere ser nada” 11:40_

_”Ni yo quiero ser su novia. No me gusta Bert de esa manera.”_   11:40

No me contestó a pesar de haber leído la respuesta. La serie de ideas que se formaban en mi cabeza sobre lo que ocurrió ayer estaba sacando la esperanza de nuevo de ese pozo a la que la tiré.

" _Por qué te enfadaste ayer?” 11:46_

_”Bertolt” 11:46_

_"Pero me hablaste mal A MÍ " 11:47_

En cuanto lo leyó, le escuché suspirar. Le miré, observando su severo perfil. Miraba hacia abajo pero no al teléfono, miraba al papel casi en blanco que tenía delante. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y se lo mordió, negando con la cabeza.

" _Pensé cosas" 11:48_

_"¿Qué cosas?" 11:48_

Volví a mirarle. Ya me estaba mirando. El leñazo que me pegó el corazón contra el pecho fue épico. Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos, casi cinco. Se me encogió el estómago porque daba toda la impresión de que de un momento a otro iba a besarme. Pero miró de nuevo al teléfono.

_”Bertolt y Annie son mis amigos, son pareja. Tu diste tu telefono a el” 11:50_

_”Como amiga. Nada más. De todas maneras él me lo pidió a mí y yo ni conozco a Annie ni a él. No podía saber si tenía o no tenía novia. No hice nada malo.” 11:51"_

Se llevó un rato leyendo el mensaje. Quizás era demasiado complicado para él.

 _”Es tut mir leid”_   11:53

No sabía mucho alemán, pero reconocía una disculpa cuando la veía. Se me escapó la sonrisita por la comisura derecha de la boca. Dejé el teléfono en la mesa, bastante más tranquila. Sin embargo, la lucecita volvió a iluminarse

_“Estas enfadada?” 11:55_

La sonrisilla maduró a sonrisa completa.

_”No. Ya no.” 11:55_

_" :) " 11:55_

Dejé el teléfono en la mesa de nuevo, con una sonrisa que no había quien me la quitase de la cara. Y cuando más pensaba en mi sonrisa, más amplia se hacía porque más vergüenza me daba esa actitud que estaba teniendo. Lo que me terminó de matar fue mirarle de reojo y verle sonreír también, pasándose la mano por la boca porque claramente quería ocultarla. Escuché risitas suaves a mi derecha y, al mirar a mis amigos, les vi asomados con sonrisas, alzando las cejas, poniendo morritos, haciendo un corazón con las manos. Les abrí mucho los ojos, haciendo un gesto discreto con la mano para que se estuviesen quietos. Ni quise ni pude mirarle más, me sentía contenta, feliz por una pamplina tan grande como un emoticono de una carita sonriente.  _“Annnda la tontería que tienes encima, toto”_.

—Después hablamos —Me dijo tras levantarse al acabar la hora, recogiendo sus cosas, igual que yo.

—Vale, mandame un whastapp cuando sepas algo —Asintió, quitándose las gafas y guardándolas en un estuche. Le observé marcharse con un suspiro.

—Vamos a ver, a mí me cuentas qué ha pasado —Me dijo Carlos agarrándome del brazo, camino a la otra clase—, porque ese momento de los dos con el teléfono y sonriendo ha sido oro.

—Estabamos aclarando un malentendido, ya está, no te flipes.

—Yo veo chispitas entre ustedes, ¿eh? —dijo Lara.

—No me deis ilusiones que luego pasa lo que pasa…

Como no paraba de insistir les tuve que enseñar la conversación a los cuatro, claro. Y tenían el teléfono en la mano que me lo devolvieron con risillas golfas, como si les quemase en los dedos.

—¡Está escribiendo! —Susana parecía más entusiasmada que yo. Miré el teléfono, expectante por saber qué me iba a decir. Incómoda porque mis amigos no perdían detalle.

 _”Vamos a comer. Ven. Estamos en la puerta”_. _12:36_

—Como no bajes, te mato —Carlos me empujó de la silla—, venga, antes de que aparezca el profesor.

—Luego me pasais los apuntes —En ese punto de la mañana, tenía más sonrisa que cara.

Bajé los escalones de dos en dos, agradeciendo estar en una de las aulas cercanas a la puerta y no en la de antes, que se encontraba en la otra esquina de la facultad. No sabía si era por la carrerita, porque era principios de octubre y había días que el clima me la jugaba o por pensar que iba a estar cerca suya otra vez, pero estaba muerta de calor. Y no era la única. Al llegar a la entrada, había más gente de la que me esperaba. Me acerqué a los que conocía, cogiendo un fino periódico que me ofrecían y usándolo de abanico. No veía a Reiner.

—¡Hola! —Bertolt me saludaba feliz, como siempre—, ¿es normal el calor?

—Hola, sí, hasta noviembre puede hacer este calor de vez en cuando —miré a mi alrededor, la gente no me prestaba mucha atención, quitando a Bert casi nadie se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

—¿No está Reiner contigo? 

—No. Solo me ha mandado un mensaje para que venga.

—Quizás te espera dentro —Me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta para meterme en la facultad con él a mi lado.

No habíamos alcanzado el primer patio que le vimos venir con una cerveza fría en la mano, abriéndose los botones de la camisa burdeos con la otra, dejando ver una camiseta sin mangas como la que llevaba el día que le vi corriendo. Ni pude, ni quise evitar la mirada que le eché.  _Las clavículas, madre mía, ojalá clavarle los dientes y besarlas y chup—_

—¿Dónde comemos? —Le preguntó Bertolt al verle llegar.

—No sé. Nora, ¿dónde? —Al verle sudar tantísimo le eché aire con el periódico que tenía en la mano. Cerró los ojos, suspirando aliviado y acercando su cara hacia mí. Le miré la boca, los músculos del cuello, su pecho, preguntándome dónde quedaba el límite para mojar las bragas solo con mirar a una persona.

—Depende de lo que queráis comer —murmuré atontada, observándole. Bertolt se rió suavemente. Su miradita era muy parecida a la que me dedicaban mis amigos cuando hablaba de Reiner.

—Algo español —Miré a Reiner de nuevo. Me miró la boca un instante, curvando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. Le iba a besar. Le iba a dar un beso y se lo iba a dar ya.

—Vale, ya sé dónde os voy a llevar.

Le di el periódico, huyendo de esa atracción tan brutal que sentía por él. Camino al restaurante me fueron diciendo el nombre del resto: Ymir era la pecosa, Christa la chica rubia tan menuda y preciosa que supuse yo era su novia; Annie la otra rubia y novia de Bert: Eren era el chico de ojos verdes al que se le pegó como una lapa una asiática silenciosa que se llamaba Mikasa: una parejita de chicos, Marco y Jean, guapisimos los dos; dos chavales que parecían de la ESO, Armin y Connie; y una chavala que no hacía más que comer frutos secos, Sasha. Excepto la pareja de chicos, en la que uno era italiano y el otro francés, y la que luego me enteré era japonesa, todos los demás provenían de Alemania. Y sin embargo estaban haciendo lo que podían por hablar en español, unos mejor que otros. Bert, Marco y Armin eran los que mejor se defendían. Al haber tanta gente preguntándome tantas cosas, no pude estar tanto con Reiner como quisiera. A la hora de comer no nos sentamos precisamente juntos, aunque eso me sirvió para descubrir lo simpática que era Sasha y lo divertidos que eran Marco y Jean. Después de almorzar y salir todos más que satisfechos, les llevé a una heladería cercana, en la que se fascinaron por los sabores de los helados. Marco dejó claro que nada que ver con los de su tierra, pero que estaban riquísimos. En lugar de irnos a casa, casi me forzaron a hacerles de guía turística por la ciudad. Cuando no entendían algo, Armin me servía de traductor, pero por norma general me escuchaban atentos. En un punto de la tarde, me disculpé un segundo y entré en un supermercado, saliendo con una bolsa para seguir la ruta mientras picábamos algo. Les di a cada uno un paquete pequeño de picos, además de tirarle a Reiner una bolsa de pipas peladas. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero con una sonrisita. Se la devolví, observándole meterse un buen puñado en la boca, deseando ser devorada de igual manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: picos = colines.  
> Ya empiezo a ver kudós y muchas gracias por ellos, sois un amor  
> (aunque probablemente seáis mis niñas de siempre)  
> ¡Que no se diga que el fandom de snk está muerto!  
> El próximo capítulo lo subo en breves ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por escribir lo que he escrito.  
> Hacedme caso que a mí me duele más que a vosotros.  
> Pero lo compenso un poco al final ^-^

Fliparon con todo, Sasha hasta se apuntó el nombre de los alimentos en el teléfono y se comió la bolsa de picos de Mikasa, que se la dio porque le iba cogiendo a Eren de poco en poco. Y dando vueltas les tuve hasta que comenzó a ponerse el sol.

—Quiero bañarme —nos dijo Jean con su fuerte acento francés—, vamos a la playa.

—¡¡Siiiii!! —Los ojos de Armin brillaron con una ilusión infantil, casi saltaba en el sitio con la idea de ver el mar.

—No tienes bañador —Le dijo Marco a Jean.

—Lo sé —le guiñó el ojo y pude ver cómo el pecoso pasaba a ser un charco en el suelo de lo mucho que se derritió. Esperaba, no con mucha fe, no tener ese aspecto cada vez que miraba a  _mi_ _rubio_.

Salieron corriendo escaleras abajo, seguidos de los menos impulsivos o más tranquilos, como era el caso de Bertolt, que se quitaba la ropa pero sin prisas. Los demás cafres fueron tirando las camisetas por ahí. Annie las recogía chasqueando la lengua, ayudada por Armin y Christa que se reía divertida. Yo me senté en la arena sin despegar los ojos de Reiner, toda esa piel tan blanquita al aire y sus calzoncillos negros ajustados. Me moría de ganas de verle salir del agua. Ymir se quedó en bragas y sujetador y se tiró con los demás, poniendo colorada a su novia. Eren se metía poco a poco en el mar, mojándose solo los pies, hasta que Reiner, corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad, le hizo un placaje chocando a la altura del pecho, cayendo juntos al agua. Sus risotadas llegaban hasta donde estábamos sentadas. Eren y Bertolt salieron al poco de entrar, a los otros tres les quedaban más ganas de fiesta.

—Nora —despegué los ojos de los músculos de la espalda de Reiner al coger a Ymir en peso sobre sus hombros, tirándola hacia el fondo, solo porque Annie me llamaba. Tenía unos profundos y duros ojos azules, sin embargo me sonrió con suavidad— ¿te gusta mucho?

—¿El qué? ¿Quién? —intenté hacerme la loca. La chica me alzó la ceja.

—Claro que le gusta Reiner —dijo Marco, riéndose. Su sonrisa se colocó de inmediato en una de las más bonitas que había visto en mi vida—, y a Reiner le gusta ella.

— _Genau —_ Eren se reía con él.

— _Halt den Mund!_! —le riñó Bertolt, mandándole callar.

Sentí un apabullante calor subirme por el pecho hasta las mejillas. Que sus amigos hablasen del tema conmigo, así, tan pronto… y que encima me verificasen que le gustaba no me ponía las cosas más fáciles. Que debería, pero desde ese momento todo iba a ser más tenso y radical. Ya para terminar de reventarme, ese hombre salió del agua, empapado, con la ropa interior pegadisima. 

_Me cago en su padre. Me cago en su vida. Nora no te quedes mirando fijo por lo que más quieras._

Las venas de los músculos de los brazos se le marcaron al apretar el hombro de Bertolt, de pie a su lado. Me esforzaba por mirarme las manos, pero cada vez que levantaba la vista era hacia él, como si de un imán se tratase. Me apreté los dedos de puras ganas de tocarle que tenía. Tragué saliva al mirar su ombligo, la línea de vello que se perdía dentro de sus calzoncillos, sus oblicuos, esa V marcada por los músculos, sus anchas piernas. Miré hacia arriba y le vi despeinadisimo, observando a Jean mientras hablaba con Bertolt, pasándose la camiseta por el pecho y el cuello, secándose. Nunca me había atraído un hombre tan musculado, por norma general no me gustaban. Pero Reiner era otra historia. Estaba en otro nivel. Un suspiro mezclado con resoplido se me formó en el pecho, saliendo mientras apartaba la vista del rubio, volviendo a tragar saliva.

—¿Estás bien Nora? —La guasa en la voz de Marco hizo a Eren reír y a mí ponerme como un tomate.

—Sí. Tengo calor.

— _Genau_ —repitió Eren, riéndose a carcajadas con Marco y Annie, haciéndome reír a mí también a pesar de querer meterme en un boquete. Reiner nos miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisilla, sin enterarse de nada.

Si alguno de los dos no daba el primer paso, la noche iba a ser muy dura.

Ojalá durísima.

Cené, me puse mi traje favorito, me pinté un poco y me peiné otro tanto. Lo que no había manera de maquillar era la tensión de mis músculos, mi repentina duda e inseguridad. Ni lo nerviosa que me puso el “ _Vamos para alla”_  del whatsapp. Se comía absolutamente todos los acentos el muchacho. Cogí mis cosas, respondí que yo también, y crucé los dedos para que pasase de todo y cuanto antes mejor. Al llegar junto al grupo, me sentí sobrecogida. Todos y todas, en su gran mayoría, estaban impresionantes. Desde luego llamarían la atención. Al ver a Reiner me entraron ganas de santificarme. Y soy atea. Iba de negro por completo, pantalones vaqueros, camiseta, ( _a la cárcel tendrías que ir por llevarla tan pegada)_ , y chaqueta de cuero. Estaba cruzado de brazos, escuchando atentamente a Armin contarle algo. Conforme me acerqué se percató de mi presencia, subiendo muy despacio la comisura de su boca. Le saludé con la mano.  _Hola qué tal, hazme tuya, Herr Braun._ Antes de llegar a su lado, Sasha me asaltó, pidiéndome más picos. Le había traído un paquete de casa, riéndome ante su cara de felicidad. Fuimos hasta la zona de discotecas en un autobús abarrotado de gente con las mismas intenciones. Las colonias se mezclaban unas con otras, al menos no olía mal. Pasamos hasta el fondo del bus, dejando hueco para todos los que se iban subiendo después. Hice todo lo posible por ir pegada a Reiner, agarrada a la barra metálica del sillón en el que se sentaba Armin. Él se agarraba a la barra superior con ambas manos y me coloqué de forma y manera que quedaba apretada entre él y los asientos. Charlaba con los demás, que me preguntaban dónde ir, qué beber o cómo ligar en el caso de Connie. Me costaba oírles, hablaban muy bajito. Un frenazo arrancó una ola de protestas de los pasajeros y escuché a Mikasa quejarse por el excesivo ruido. Me agarré a lo justo a la barra con ambas manos y aun así di un paso adelante. Me frenó algo a la altura de mi cintura. Al mirar hacia abajo y ver los dedos de Reiner clavándose en mi traje negro, volví a mirar al frente. No quitó su mano de ahí. Yo no me quejé.

—¡Cuánta gente! —dijeron al entrar en la única discoteca que más o menos era decente.

—No perdáis de vista los bolsos, por si acaso —escuché a Ymir chasquear la lengua, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Christa.

—Miran mucho —Me dijo al ver que la observaba.

—Y lo que te queda… —Entramos y pidieron alcohol casi de inmediato. A mí ni me gustaba ni me hacía falta, por lo que me pedí un refresco.

Sasha, Ymir, Eren, Armin, Connie y Christa lo daban todo en la pista de baile. Annie se apoyaba en la barra con cara de pocos amigos acompañada de una silenciosa Mikasa y su tranquilo novio. Y al igual que a Christa la miraban los hombres, ocurría con Reiner lo opuesto. Ante tal panorama no me quedaba más que ver cómo charlaba con las demás, o al menos cómo lo intentaba porque no es que pudiese expresarse bien del todo.

—Baila con él —Me dijo Marco al oído, sonriéndome—, dale la mano y baila —Acto seguido hizo lo propio con Jean, asintiendo y mirando en mi dirección conforme lo hacía. Su novio se quejaba, pero al final se dejó llevar, con las manos de Marco alrededor de su cintura y riéndose por lo que sea que le decía al oído.

—No tienes novio, ¿no? —preguntó Annie. Negué con la cabeza—. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Ya daré el paso cuando me sienta con ganas —La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

Sentí que tiraban de mi mano hacia la pista y era Sasha, saltando con una canción que no conocía. Eren fue a por Mikasa, que caminó a su lado mirando alrededor, avergonzada pero claramente contenta por su cercanía. Ymir intentó sacar a Annie, pero la mirada asesina que le dedicó le quitó las ganas, por lo que volvió a bailar con su novia. Intenté olvidarme de Reiner y pasé a divertirme con ese nuevo grupo de gente que había conocido. Me gustaban todos, algunos más que otros, pero no era un mal grupo. Dentro de sus diferencias se entendían y hacían por entenderme. Apagaron las luces y dejaron solo los focos que iluminaban aquí y allí de la pista, coloreando los bailes de los que me rodeaban de azul, verde y rosa neón. Comenzó una canción que me gustaba bastante,  _How deep is your love_  de Calvin Harris. Comencé a cantar y bailar, dejándome llevar por completo. Unos brazos pasaron por encima de mis hombros, estirados, subiendo y bajando, mientras que contra mi espalda notaba su pecho y sus desafines cantando a grito pelado, entre risas. Me reí con él, pero no iba a hacer el tonto eternamente, le hice bajar los brazos subiendo los míos, empujándolos hacia abajo con mis antebrazos. Pasé mis manos desde sus bíceps hasta sus muñecas, guiando sus manos hasta mi cintura. Y seguí bailando, solo que levantando un poco el culo, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarme en su pecho. Movía mis caderas de un lado a otro, él seguía mi movimiento. El corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, me mordía el labio, se me olvidó la letra de la canción. Cerré los ojos con un escalofrío cuando su aliento movió mi pelo. Sentí su nariz en la mejilla, bajándome por la mandíbula, hasta mi cuello. Le apreté las manos, con las mías, incliné el cuello hacia un lado, dejándole más fácil el acceso. Fue besando y mordiendo cuello arriba, sin dejar de rozarse conmigo, arrancándome gemidos que quedaban ahogados en la estridente música. Unos escalofríos extraños me nacían desde justo debajo del ombligo, subiendo por mi pecho. Estaba gimiendo, apretando los dientes, cachonda como poquitas veces en mi vida. Subí mi mano hasta su nuca, acariciándole con las uñas, arañándole al sentir su fuerte mordisco, sus manos colarse por debajo de mi falda, apretando mis muslos, presionando mi culo con su entrepierna. Se apartó de mí con brusquedad, me volví atontada y vi a Connie tirando de él, con aspecto espantado. Corrimos hacia afuera de la discoteca y todo pasó muy rápido y a la vez. Me quedé petrificada, con Sasha agarrada de mi brazo e Ymir protegiendo a Christa con su cuerpo.

A Jean lo aguantaban dos desconocido mientras se desgañitaba gritando el nombre de su novio, que se encogía en el suelo. Alcancé a ver que le patearon el cuerpo y el lado derecho de la cara a Marco al grito de “ _maricón de mierda, vuélvete a tu país”_. Eren se lanzó hacia ellos, empujando al violento y tirándolo al suelo con un grito de rabia. Jean se soltó de los dos que le retenían, dándole múltiples puñetazos en la cara a uno de ellos hasta que lo tiró al suelo, y aun allí siguió. La otra persona que retenía a Jean, le dió un manotazo en la nuca a Eren. No había tocado el suelo que una rápida y silenciosa Mikasa agarró del brazo al agresor, retorciéndoselo tras la espalda, haciéndole gritar y arrodillarse. El tío al que Eren había conseguido tirar al suelo se levantaba, y al verle con esa cara de inútil no pude aguantarme.

—¡¡Dais puta verguenza!! —Le grité. Me miró con una cara de flipado que me acojonó, pero no me achantó—, ¡¿Tres contra uno?! ¡¡Y te sentirás muy hombre!! ¡¡Lo que eres es un mierda!! —Cuando caminó hacia mí, caminé hacia él, cegada por la rabia, invitándole a que se acercase con un gesto de las manos y el mentón en alto. Reiner se me puso delante, susurrándome:

—Tranquila Nora, son basura _—_ Le dio un puñetazo a Reiner en el hombro, que tras un pequeño gesto molesto se giró, con las palmas de las manos levantadas hacia arriba—.  _“Was ist los, huh?”_

Vi dudar a esa porquería de persona. Y sin embargo, hizo el intento de pegarle, acusándolo de  _puto nazi_. A Reiner. Que le sacaba una cabeza y dos hombros. No se movió del sitio. Chasqueó la lengua y cogiendo impulso, le propinó un bofetón con la mano abierta que lo tiró al suelo. No se levantó. Bertolt salió corriendo en cuanto vio la escena, empujando a Reiner hacia atrás, ya que era el único capaz de agarrarle con éxito. Annie sujetó a Jean con la ayuda de Connie, gritándole algo en alemán. El odio en los ojos de Mikasa tan sólo se apaciguó cuando Eren se levantó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pidiéndole que le soltase. Jean pareció entrar en sí de nuevo, apresurandose a arrodillarse junto a un magullado Marco, que sangraba profusamente por la nariz y la ceja derecha. Apareció la policía y decidí que era momento de moverme. Me acerqué a ellos y les expliqué, todo lo educada que pude y con la ayuda de Armin, lo que había ocurrido. Llamaron a una ambulancia para Marco y el vapuleado por Jean, los dos más magullados con diferencia, y se llevaron en el coche patrulla a los otros dos entre insultos de los que presenciaron la pelea.

—Lo siento muchísimo —le dije a un afligido Jean, al que no dejaron subir a la ambulancia—, siempre tiene que haber un gilipollas.

—No te preocupes —la sombra de un moratón apareció en la comisura izquierda de su boca. Se agarraba la mano que se había destrozado. Se mostraba más enfadado que triste, al contrario que Christa, que le daba la mano sentada a su lado en el taxi con las lágrimas saltadas. Ymir estaba de brazos cruzados, resoplando, en el asiento del copiloto.

—No, me da rabia que la primera noche que salís tenga que pasar esto. No es justo.

—Pasa mucho, no es solo España, tranquila —No entendía cómo era él quien me reconfortaba a mí. Permanecimos en silencio hasta llegar al hospital. Llegaron los taxis casi al mismo tiempo, Jean se metió por urgencias, acompañado de Christa, que se negaba a dejarle solo. Los demás esperamos fuera, abatidos.

—Menos mal que tenemos aquí a la fuerza alemana —bromeó Armin tímidamente. Reiner estaba cruzado de brazos, enfurecido, con un tic en la pierna. No reaccionó a la broma, se miraba los pies adelantando el mentón y respirando hondo.

—Mikasa me ha sorprendido —La miré, apartada con Eren que le susurraba algo poniéndole la mano en la cara. La chica le miraba con aspecto culpable.

—Engaña mucho —Me dijo Bertolt—, y Eren está loco. Ese hombre era muy grande para él.

—Se enfada y no piensa —Le excusó Armin—, le pasa desde pequeño. Aunque a ti también te ha pasado —me dijo.

—Estaba muerta de miedo, pero es que… —cerré los puños—, de verdad, qué rabia que haya pasado esto la primera noche que salís.

—No es tu culpa —Murmuró Reiner sin mirarnos.

—Lo sé —Quería tocarle, pero sentí que no era buen momento. Christa salió en ese momento, sonándose la nariz. Les dijo algo en alemán, a lo que asintieron. Reiner comenzó a despotricar entre dientes, Bertolt le dio unas palmadas en el hombro —¿Qué pasa?

—Dice que vayamos a casa. No nos van a dejar pasar —Asentí, fastidiada, ahora triste.

Las cosas habían salido al contrario de como tendrían que haber salido. Me crucé de brazos porque me sentí helada, acompañándoles a la parada de autobús. Les despedí, quedándome allí porque casi todos vivían lejos de esa parada y yo vivía al lado. No me sentía con ánimos para sonreír, pero lo hice.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, me lo he pasado muy bien —Armin me sorprendió con un abrazo, que le devolví con gusto. Ese muchachito era adorable.

—De nada, yo también me he divertido un montón. Me alegro de que me invitaras —Bert me sonrió y Annie me despidió con la mano, como los demás. La cola para subir en el bus era larga, Reiner me llevó al final de esta, de la mano.

—Te veo el martes —Asentí, sintiéndome deseada por su manera de mirarme. Deseando yo también su cuerpo. Me puso la mano en la mejilla, cubriéndola entera. Posó su otra mano en mi cintura, pasándola a la espalda, inclinándose sobre mí y tirándome del pelo de la nuca al besarme. Me agarré a sus mejillas con ambas manos, aspirando profundamente por la nariz.

—Aprietame —susurré partiendo el beso un segundo. Me puso ambas manos en la espalda y bajé las mías hasta su pecho, sintiendo que me doblaba hacia atrás. Su lengua se deslizó despacio entre mis labios, buscando la mía en un beso lento y delirante. No quería que se fuese, quería que me empotrase contra la marquesina del autobús e hiciese lo que le diera la gana con mi cuerpo. No podía moverme, solo podía apretarle la camisa, notando su cálido y duro pecho.

—¡Reiner! —Le llamó Bertolt. Me mordió el labio, con un gruñido suave, rozando su narizota con la mía. Le agarré fuerte de las mejillas de nuevo y mordí el suyo, mirándole a los ojos.

— _Bis gleich_ …

—Hasta luego —Me apretó la mano, caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta del autobús con una sonrisa.

Suspiré camino a casa, centrada en la sensación de su beso, de su cuerpo contra el mío, reteniendolo en la memoria porque nada más meterme en la habitación me iba a hacer una paja que le iban a pitar los oídos cosa mala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi bebé, mi Marco T_T Pero no pasa naaaada, tiene a su Jean para darle amorcito.  
> ¿qué tal vamos? ¿bien? ¿mucha calentura?  
> En el que viene ya tenemos más acción, de verdad de la buena.  
> Gracias por los ♥ y los comentarios, me dais la vida ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm...  
> Hehehe...  
> hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...
> 
> Credits a Be(k)a por cederme los derechos para escribir las conversaciones de whatsapp tal cual ♥

No quise ser pesada ni presionar en ningún aspecto. Si se despidió de mi hasta el martes, hasta el martes iba a esperar. Pasé el fin de semana entretenida con resúmenes de los apuntes y series, relajada antes de que no tuviese tiempo libre por tanto examen. El lunes, tan pronto entré por la puerta de la clase, mis amigos me llamaron con prisas.

—Oyeeee, ¿qué tal con Dimitri? —Edu se inclinaba sobre la mesa, arrugando la nariz en una risa golfa.

—Bien, muy bien hasta que uno de sus amigos acabó en el hospital —les conté la que se montó en un segundo, entendiendo sus expresiones horrorizadas—. Lo bueno es que a los gilipollas se los llevó la policía.

—La cabeza le tendría que haber arrancado del guantazo —dijo Carlos, asqueado.

—Pero a ver, ¿te liaste con él o no? —Susana sonrió conforme yo lo hacía.

—Mira que solo me comió la boca una vez y a modo de despedida, pero hija… Qué ganas de que sea mañana ya y tenerlo arrimadito.

Como esperaba, me dieron por saco, pero no me molestaba porque sabía que era una muestra de su alegría por mí. Las clases no fueron nada del otro mundo, atendiendo mucho y cansándome más. Eso sí, entre cambio y cambio de clase buscaba por todas partes, por si me lo encontraba. Lara me llamo en susurros, mirando dentro de una de las aulas pequeñas camino a la zona nueva de la facultad. Señaló a través de la ventanita cuadrada de la puerta.

—Están en clases de español, mira, le han sacado y está hablando con uno de sus amigos.

Al mirar dentro le vi hablando con Eren, muy despacio pero con seguridad, de nuevo con las gafas puestas, de cara a la puerta. No quise llamar la atención, tan solo mirar en silencio su manera de gesticular, sus cejas serias, el pasarse la lengua por los labios. Cuando Eren comenzó a hablar se cruzó de brazos, escuchándole atento. _Madre del amor hermoso cómo puede tener esos brazos y que nadie se los esté tocando, menudo desperdicio._ Desvió un segundo la atención hacia la puerta, me miró a los ojos, le cambió la expresión al verme menear los dedos de la mano, enderezó la espalda y volvió a mirar a Eren sonriendo con la comisura de la boca. Se pasó dos dedos por la barbilla, volviendo a alzar la mirada, clavándomela hasta el alma. Y fue una mirada tan sucia que me reí con un resoplido en cuanto me la apartó, alejándome de allí. Yo tenía que ir a clase y a él le iban a llamar la atención. Una vez en mi aula, Lara se sentó a mi lado, dejándome una nota en el folio.

—No quiero desencantarte porque os veo la mar de bien, pero eres consciente de que este se larga al final del curso, ¿no? —Lo leí y fruncí el ceño, escribiendo de vuelta.

—Pues claro que lo sé, si yo lo que quiero es follar todo lo que pueda mientras lo tenga cerca —escondió la risa tras la mano.

—Ándate con ojito que estas cosas se van de las manos bien rápido.

Asentí, segura porque lo que sentía por él eran unas ganas locas de dejarlo seco a base de meneos. Y es que no entendía qué tenía ese hombre, pero desde que me fijé en él la semana anterior, mi libido estaba desatada. Me masturbaba todos los días porque era inevitable que llegase la hora de ir a dormir y que pensase en él subiendo por mi cama, susurrándome en alemán palabras que aunque no comprendiese me encendían como a la mecha de un explosivo. También pensaba en esas cosas al ducharme, al hacer de comer, al ir a clase y estando en clase. Incluso cuando la gente conversaba alrededor, yo seguía en mi mundo, pensando cosas que de tener alguien el poder de leerme la mente, se escandalizaría. Estaba que me subía por las paredes. Creo que ese martes fui a la universidad con la misma ilusión que fui el primer día, con unas ganas tremendas de llegar, tantas, que aparecí en la clase casi de las primeras. Dejé las cosas en mi sitio y me senté apoyada en la cristalera que daba al patio, a tontear con el teléfono.

—Buenos días —La alegre voz de Armin me hizo alzar la mirada bruscamente. Me levanté, dispuesta a darle la mano, pero el chico volvió a abrazarme. Eren y Mikasa estaban con él.

—¿Cómo está Marco? —pregunté.

—Mejor. Tiene dos cicatrices, aquí y aquí —se señaló la ceja y el tabique—, pero ya va a venir a clase pronto.

—¡Me alegro mucho!

—Queremos ir este fin de semana a karaoke, ¿vienes? —Se me iluminaron los ojos con la mención de ir a uno de mis lugares favoritos.

—¡Por supuesto! Conozco un sitio en el que podemos reservar una habitación.

—¿Y puedes venir a comer _alguno_  día, por favor? —Me pidió Eren, pasándose de educado—. Una ayuda, para mejorar.

—¿Para hablar? ¡Claro! Cuando queráis —Mikasa me miraba con ese aspecto distraído que siempre tenía, medio escondida detrás de su bufanda granate. Mis compañeros llegaron, dandome los buenos días. No se me escapó que Lara se quedó mirando a Armin más tiempo de lo normal. Les despedí y me senté en mi sitio. Lara se tiró sobre Carlos, jalándome del jersey.

—¿Quién era el de los ojos azules?

—Armin, ¿te gusta? —Asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es lindísimo, por favor… 

—Tiene cara de niño pequeño —Soltó Susana, extrañada—, ¿no os puede gustar un término medio? Ni un bebé, ni como este que acaba de entrar, que va por ahí con cara de estar a punto de reventarte a hostias —Alcé la vista hacia la puerta, aspirando al verle acercarse con una camisa de botones roja de franela. _A hostias no, pero que quiero que me reviente está claro que sí._ El aire se escapó de mis pulmones con un temblorcillo.

—Buenos días —no me saludó solo a mí, también a mis amigos.

—¿Cómo estás? —sacó las cosas de su mochila negra, no podía dejar de mirarle las manos y de acordarme cómo las sentí en mi espalda. Tan enormes, tan dominantes...

—Enfadado —le miré a la cara, sorprendida. Me miró una vez dejó la mochila en el respaldo de la silla —Jean se encontró con un hombre, del viernes, solo. Intentó pegar pero él no sabe. No puede solo.

—¿Está bien? —Asintió.

—Gente ayudó, se fue el otro y Jean vino a casa. Marco está enfadado también.

—Claro, no querrá que se meta en más problemas. Pero le entiendo —frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Esa persona le ha pegado al hombre que quiere, es normal que quiera pegarle.

—Tiene que pensar las cosas. No puede ser así —sacó el bolígrafo del estuche, ofuscado.

—Pero no te enfades. Intenta entenderlo. Imagina que alguien le pega a la persona que más quieres, ¿no harías lo mismo? —me miró a los ojos, a la boca y agachó la mirada—. Venga anda. Hablas mucho mejor español, ¿eh? —toqué el brazo que apoyaba en la mesa, justo por encima de la muñeca, apretándolo. Llevaba con ganas desde antes. Se lo miré y subí la mano hacia arriba, en una caricia. “ _No me extraña que tumbase al desgraciado ese de un guantazo, si le muerdo el brazo me quedo sin dientes”_

—He hablado mucho, Armin y Bertolt me ayudan. Quiero poder hablar más contigo.

Se giró al ver entrar al profesor, solté de mala gana su brazo y me dispuse a atender. A atender de verdad. Pero estaba claro que el pensamiento de Reiner no iba en la misma dirección que el mío. Cuando casi era la hora del descanso, en lugar de seguir escribiendo, soltó el boli en la mesa, bajando la mano, dejándola caer en mi muslo sobre mis finos pantalones. No le miré ni le dije nada, pero separé un poco más las piernas. Sentí sus dedos colarse entre ellas, acariciándome, fingiendo mostrar atención a lo que el profesor decía. Paró su mano justo antes de tocarme entre ellas, dándome apretones por la parte interna del muslo. Necesitaba que, o bien nos mandasen de una puta vez al descanso o que subiera esos deditos más arriba. El martirio de no llegar a sentir lo que tanto ansiaba me estaba matando. Favoreciendo a mi salud mental, nos indicaron que podíamos ir ya al patio. Al retirar su mano de mi muslo, rozó de manera casual con su meñique justo entre ellas, haciéndome dar un respingo.  _Pero hijo de la grandísima, no me dejes así,_ le dije con la mirada. Nos sonreímos con los labios, deseándonos con la mirada. Salimos del aula en silencio, suspirando. Me encantaba andar a su lado, al estar de pie era consciente de su altura. Tan pronto llegamos a la escalera miró sobre su hombro, me miró, miró al frente y se lamió los labios colocándose bien las gafas. Tiró de mi mano, pasando la escalera, metiéndome en la pequeña clase del fondo.

Tras cerrar la puerta, me empujó con ambas manos en mi cintura, contra la pizarra. No tardé en subir mis brazos hasta sus hombros, acariciando su nuca y su mejilla cuando me besó. Su lengua se apretaba a la mía, lamía la parte interior de mis labios, no dejándome respirar, retirándola para que yo hiciera lo mismo. No fue un beso lento como el de la parada de autobús, fue un beso necesitado, urgente, de la misma manera que sus manos subían por mi jersey hasta mis tetas. Era horrorosa la incapacidad para aguantar los gemidos con ese hombre, pero es que sentir que me cubría los pechos por completo con sus manos fue demasiado. Se le ocurrió meterlas por debajo de la tela, tocando mi piel con las yemas de sus dedos, hacia arriba, empujando el sujetador en la subida, buscando mis pezones. Los estimulaba con sus pulgares, pegó sus caderas a las mías, sonriendo en mi boca de lado al escucharme gemir. Los endurecía con los pulgares e índices, atrapándolos, retorciéndolos de un lado a otro con delicadeza o rudeza, según se le apeteciese. Estaba tan bueno que no sabía qué hacer primero, si abrazarle, tocarle o chuparle de la cabeza a los pies. Se agachó un poco, metiéndose una de mis tetas en la boca, lamiendo el pezón en círculos y tirando de él con los dientes, mirándome a los ojos. Me mordí un dedo, deseando sentirle desnudo contra mi cuerpo. Tan grande. Sudando. Empapándome de su olor. Cuando me acercó sus labios los mordí, notando sus dedos bajar por mi ombligo, hasta el interior de mis pantalones y bragas.

—Reiner vas a matarme, nos van a escuchar —asintió, agarrándome de la barbilla.

—Quiero escuchar —dos de sus dedos se hundieron entre mis labios menores, deslizándose. Gimió al sentirme húmeda—, Nora, tócame.

Me acercó las caderas, abrí, desesperada y un poco torpe su bragueta, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la curva de su longitud, su glande expuesto por encima de la ropa interior. Tembló entero, agarrándome del pelo y resoplandome en el cuello cuando, tras bajar sus calzoncillos, le acaricie despacio. No la rodeaba completamente con mis dedos, el tamaño en general de ese hombre no era normal. Pasó su mano hasta mi barbilla, pegándome la cabeza a la pizarra, jadeando en mi boca con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus caricias eran lentas, justo donde debía darlas, provocándome un temblor de piernas cada vez más preocupante. Me agarré de su erección y el borde de sus vaqueros, gimiendo entre dientes, sintiendo su boca en mis labios, mis mejillas y mi cuello. Me clavaba los dedos en la mandíbula, susurrando en alemán de la misma manera que lo imaginé. Y fue el escuchar su voz grave en mi oído lo que me acabó por llevar al orgasmo, gimiendo su nombre. Dejó de morderme el cuello y me miró a la cara, observando mis gemidos delirantes. Me frotaba con toda la mano, manchandosela, frotándome el clítoris con la palma y entre mis labios con los dedos.

—Métemelos —gemí, tragando saliva— Dame más por lo que más quieras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, atontado.

—Que me folles,  _fuck me,_ imbécil —Me soltó la cara, apretándome el culo.

Me agarré de sus hombros, dejando caer la cabeza contra su pecho cuando sus dedos me estimularon desde dentro, curvándolos de una manera que me hizo saber que tenía experiencia. Me iba a correr otra vez si seguía así. Y me iba a correr más fuerte. No podía masturbarle, no coordinaba ni movimientos ni pensamientos, y sin embargo me susurraba, muy excitado. Iba a gritar, iba a dar un grito de puro placer de un momento a otro porque la presión del orgasmo acechante se convirtió en algo extremadamente insoportable. Le mordí la camiseta y la piel bajo esta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo cómo me aplastaba contra la pizarra, tirando de mis pantalones hacia abajo hasta escuchar el crujir de la tela. Dobló las rodillas, atrayéndome hacia él apretándome el culo, respirándome con dificultad en el oído. Me abrí de piernas y me puse casi de puntillas al acercar mis caderas a las suyas. Cambió la presión de sus dedos por la presión de una erección excesiva para mí, más en esa postura. Y sin embargo, se abrió paso. Sentía que la metía un poco, el roce al sacarla, la presión de lo que seguro me llenaría hasta parecerme demasiado. Miré hacia arriba, acalló mis gimoteos con su lengua, bajándome aún más los pantalones. No me la pudo meter entera por la postura, y, como motivo principal, porque se apartó de mí, tirándome del pelo y obligándome a bajar hasta su palpitante erección. Se la lamí, metiendo mis dedos por debajo de su camisa, arañandole los abdominales al presionarla con mi lengua y labios. Me agarró del pelo, dando dos pasos atrás y apoyándose en el pupitre más cercano con la mano, resoplando y gimiendo entre dientes. Le agarré del trasero y me la metí en la boca hasta la mitad, no entraba más. No la sacaba entera de entre mis labios, pero la lamía con constancia e intensidad, pegando mi lengua a la parte inferior, notando que la dureza llegaba a ser ridícula. Un gemido ronco, escandaloso y obsceno, precedió al chorreón de esperma que chocó contra mi garganta. Me lo tragué como si se me fuese la vida en ello, arañando los músculos de su espalda, aguantando el tirón de pelo que me daba, tenso e incapaz de moverse. Me aseguré de que ni una gota era desaprovechada, dejándola caer después por fuera de sus pantalones, besándole la sudorosa mejilla. Se le habían torcido las gafas, jadeaba con los ojos cerrados, sentado en el filo de la mesa y dejándose besar por mí. No soportaba lo atractivo que me parecía.

—Qué buen desayuno… —susurré. Entreabrió los ojos, subiendo las comisuras de sus labios, riéndose tontamente hasta dar una carcajada. Me subió los pantalones de un tirón, abrazándome después. Me rodeaba entera con esos brazotes.

—Próxima vez, quiero meterla —jadeó, mirándome a los ojos.

—Por favor… —Me mordí el labio, acariciándole las mejillas. Me sorprendió al besarme los labios, muy pocos hombres lo hacían después de comérsela hasta el final. Levantó el brazo, mirando la hora, sonriendo ampliamente.

—A clase —Recibí dos palmadas en el culo y varios besos dulces, poniéndome de lo más tonta.

Por fin pude atender, mucho más tranquila que antes a pesar de mirar sus manos de vez en cuando. Era una alegría a la vista. Y a todos los demás sentidos.

—Nos vamos a viaje, por el norte de España, no vengo hasta el sábado —Me dijo al acabar la clase, guardando sus cosas.

—Pásatelo muy bien —le deseé.

—¿El sábado sales con nosotros también?

—¡Claro! Armin me ha dicho que vais al karaoke, y me encanta.

—Vale, hasta el sábado —Se despidió de mí con un pellizco en la mejilla. Yo besé sus dedos. Se alejó con una sonrisa.

—Habéis follado en el  descanso, ¿verdad? —me dijo Carlos una vez desapareció Reiner por la puerta. Me reí sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí y no. Hemos estado conociéndonos un poco.

—¿Está proporcionado o son esteroides? —Quiso saber Susana.

—Excesivamente proporcionado diría yo. No sé muy bien si eso no va a partirme en dos el día que follemos en condiciones.

Y la verdad es que me moría de ganas por que ese momento llegase. Sin embargo, tuve que esperar 4 días solo para verle. En realidad le vi antes, pero a través de una foto que me mandó la noche del jueves. En ella posaba con los brazos cruzados y seriedad mientras cargaba a un alegre Armin en hombros en el parque Güell de Barcelona. No podía decir que le echaba de menos como si fuese un novio, pero sí que iba teniendo ganas ya de verle caminar delante de mí, de observarle colocarse las gafas sobre la nariz, de olerle, de derretirme bajo su mirada, de perder la cabeza al ver su media sonrisa y cómo mordisqueaba el capuchón del bolígrafo. Y sin embargo, él sí me lo dijo.

" _Te echo de menos. Sería mejor contigo aquí_  " _22:40_

Escribió con la foto. Me negaba a admitir lo muchísimo que se me cayó el coño con ese comentario. Antes que darle pie a mi lado tontorrón, prefería ir por el sexual.

" _Aquí también estaría mejor contigo" 22:42_

Me hice un selfie con la tiranta del pijama medio bajada, enseñando un pelín más de lo que enseñaría en una red social. Los tics azules se marcaron al instante, pero no respondió tan pronto la vio.

_"No me mandes esas fotos, duermo con Armin, Jean y Marco" 22:43_

_"Lo siento"  22:45_

Respondí con otra foto, ahora en sujetador, con la mano ante la boca como si hubiese sido un accidente.

 _"Para. Ahora quiero paja_." 22:45

Pegué una carcajada que tuve que amortiguar para no despertar a nadie en casa.

_"Haztela. Y grabate. Quiero verte. Y quiero tocarte. Ojalá pudiera follarte ahora mismo." 22:46_

_"HMMMMMMMMMM" 22:46_

No recibí nada más durante unos minutos, en los que me dediqué a ver vídeos de YouTube. Con el rabillo del ojo vi la lucecita naranja de mi teléfono parpadear. Al abrir el WhatsApp me lleve una mano a la boca. Me había enviado una foto, metido en el cuarto de baño, de su pulgar enganchado en sus calzoncillos, dejándome ver vello púbico y sus músculos marcados. Y su erección bajo la tela. “ _Trancos así solo los he visto yo en las pornos”_

_"Quiero más" 22:54_

No contestaba, me tenía sentada en la cama con la mano entre las piernas, respirando sofocada. Lo siguiente fue un vídeo.

Y qué video…

No le veía la cara, pero se pasaba la mano por el pecho desnudo, hacia abajo, tirando de su erección sobre la tela de los calzoncillos. Eran azules oscuros y le quedaban ceñidos a las dos columnas que tenía por piernas. Pero no paró ahí. Metió la mano por dentro de la ropa interior y se la sacó, acariciándola despacio. Me mordí el labio al escuchar esa exhalación suave de aire tras tragar saliva. El corazón me latía con fuerza, no excesivamente rápido, pero lo sentía retumbar en mi pecho al igual que sentía mis bragas pegadas a la piel, húmedas. Esos fuertes latidos también retumbaban entre mis piernas. Susurró mi nombre. Me dejé caer en la cama, observando mi porno hecho a medida. El vídeo acabó abruptamente, con unos golpes.

” _No puedo quedar en el baño. Culpa a Jean. Lo siento” 23:04_

Fue su siguiente mensaje.

_”Ojalá estuvieras aquí” 23:04_

Me cagué en la puta madre del muchacho mentalmente.

_”El sábado duermes en mi cama”.23:05_

Tiré el teléfono en la cama, sofocada y fastidiada. Quería mi vídeo porno completo. Sin embargo no me quedó más que masturbarme, con los cascos puestos, escuchando sus susurros en bucle, acordándome del martes y necesitando el sábado. Y fue un viernes desesperante, esperando mensajes suyos que no llegaron. En esos momentos, mi vida giraba en torno a él, a su cuerpo, a la lascivia que me hacía sentir. Al día siguiente, me llegó un WhatsApp de un número desconocido.

_”¡Hola! Soy Armin, Reiner no tiene batería. ¿Nos vemos hoy a las 11 en la puerta del karaoke? 13:22_

_”Hallo!! Claro, he reservado la sala, así que la tenemos para nosotros solos. Tengo muchísimas ganas de veros." 13:24_

_"Y nosotros a ti, nos gustaría que vinieses al próximo viaje." 13:25_

_"Gracias!! Espero poder ir " 13:25_

Al pensar que era un chico muy adorable, recordé a Lara

_"¿Puedo traer a una amiga?" 13:26_

_"Sí, cuanta más gente, mejor." 13:28_

Con Armin daba gusto hablar. Si dominaba bien el español hablado, escribiéndolo era de C2. Hable con Lara, diciéndole que abandonase sus planes y que viniese conmigo y su rubio. No tuve que convencerla mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se pone la cosa CALENTITA ¿no?  
> Bueno  
> Lo que os queda  
> ¬u¬   
> ¡Gracias por pasaros!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un pelín más cortito pero...  
> pero...  
> jejejeje...
> 
> Aviso para los sensibles (aunque ahí ponga bien claro que el contenido es explícito) este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo muy explícitas.

Sabiendo que esa noche le vería, me puse un traje. Iba a pasar un pelín de frío, pero merecía la pena y dentro de la sala de karaoke siempre hacía calor. Lara estaba demasiado nerviosa teniendo en cuenta que siempre había sido la más tranquila de mis amigos. Esperamos al grupo en la puerta y al verlos venir, Lara se quejó, medio escondiéndose detrás mía.

—¡Hola! —Marco era el primero en acercarse a mí, con cicatrices donde había recibido golpes pero una inmensa sonrisa en la cara. Me dio dos besos y un abrazo que le devolví con ganas.

—¿Cómo estás? —Jean me dio un beso menos afectivo, pero me lo dio.  _Qué pena que sean tan gays... Ojalá meterme en medio._

—Muy bien —Se separó de mí, el chico iluminaba donde fuese que iba con esa sonrisa, tan lindo con todas esas pequitas en sus mejillas—. Jean me ha dicho que querías matar a esos hombres. Grazie.

—No me las des por hacer lo lógico —Me pasó el brazo por los hombros y entró conmigo y con Lara en el pub. Pedimos las bebidas y pasamos al reservado.

—Reiner todavía no ha llegado, creo que se estaba duchando —Me dijo cuando miré sobre mi hombro, buscándolo—, habla mucho de ti —susurró pinchándome el costado.

—¿Qué dices? Si apenas nos estamos conociendo.

—Lo que conoce lo repite mucho —Me reí sintiéndome blandita, haciéndole reír a él. Cuando la mayoría hubo entrado les presenté a Lara, y cuando tuve un segundo junto a Armin en el que estábamos un tanto apartados, le susurré:

—Mi amiga es un poco tímida, tú que sabes más español, charla con ella.

—Ah, vale… —La miró, apretando los labios. Sentí una mano en mi brazo, era Eren.

—Nora, ¿puedes ayudar? —Me enseñaba el teléfono, con un texto en español escrito en el google docs.

—Eren, deja eso ahora —Suspiró Armin, cansado—, está obsesionado con aprobarlo todo, no habla de otra cosa —Me explicó el chico.

—¿Quieres que te lo corrija? —Asintió, con determinación en sus ojos. Sonreí y me lo leí en un segundo, explicándole dónde se había equivocado. Sin embargo, tuvimos que dejarlo cuando pusieron la primera canción.

Sasha y Connie cantaron a grito pelado Walking on Sunshine, coreados por casi todos los demás. Justo después, Ymir cantó Everything I do, dedicándosela a su novia. Mikasa tenía el otro micrófono pero apenas se le escuchaba bajo los estridentes desafines de la muchacha. Jean y Marco escogieron Cherry Pie, haciendonos reir a todos. Christa y Lara cantaron Royals, en un tono más tranquilo. Yo canté I Want it All con Eren, que le ponía excesiva pasión a todo. Al poner Annie y Bertolt Wrecking Ball me comencé a preguntar por dónde estaba Reiner. Al principio del segundo estribillo, su estridente voz resonó en los altavoces. Le había quitado el micrófono a Annie y cantaba con Bertolt. Bueno, cantaba solo, porque su amigo se partía de risa con su intensidad. A pesar de que las ganas de poner las manos sobre la tela gris de su camisa de botones era fuerte, esperé y no me tiré encima. Todo un ejercicio de autocontrol. Se acercó a mí tras soltar el micrófono y saludar a su público con una reverencia. La bebida que sostenía la dejó en la mesa que me quedaba detrás, poniéndome una mano en la espalda e inclinándose sobre mí, besándome en los labios despacio, girándome hacia él, abrazándome por la cintura, cambiando el ángulo en el que lo hacía para que fuesen más profundos. Por fin pasé las manos por ese pecho duro y amplio, por sus anchos brazos, por su enorme cuello, por fin su olor, su boca en la mía. Me sonrió en los labios y cogió la bebida.

—¿Qué tal te lo has pasado en Barcelona? —Le pregunté atontada.

—Muy bien, es muy bonito. Pero esto me gusta más. Más pequeño.

—Sí, es muy grande. ¿Dónde fuisteis?

—No me acuerdo de los nombres, pero todo bonito. Y un… un… —frunció el ceño, no le salía la palabra. Se giró hacia Bert y le habló en alemán. Me encantaba escucharle hablar en alemán.

—Ah, parque de atracciones. Port Aventura —Le respondió su amigo.

—¡¡Oooooh!! —Christa se giró, con una amplia sonrisa —¡Me encantó!

—¡Qué envidia! —Puse morritos, fastidiada.

—Ven la próxima vez —sugirió Bert—, así si no entendemos algo, tenemos traductora.

—Sí, y ese deja de suspirar mientras piensa en que está mejor en otra parte —Marco le dio una patadita en el pie a Reiner, que chasqueando la lengua le revolvió el pelo.

—Sie reden viel… —murmuró. Bert se rió y le miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—Que habla mucho, le da vergüenza —explicó Bert. Annie le miraba con media sonrisa, negando con la cabeza de brazos cruzados.

—Du bist töricht! —Le dijo la chica. Reiner se volvió mirándola—, sí, tú, tonto. Eres tonto. Pierdes tiempo —El rubio frunció el ceño. Ella se le acercó y le susurró algo muy rápido en alemán, alzando las cejas. Eren le miró asintiendo, con media sonrisita.

Reiner chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, bebiéndose el contenido del vaso de un golpe y cogiéndome de la mano, sacándome de allí. No me dio tiempo a despedirme de Lara, pero teniendo en cuenta que cantaba con Armin More than Words tampoco es que le fuese a importar mucho mi ausencia. Me metió en un taxi, sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Annie?

—No hay nadie en casa, y tengo ganas de… verte —Me puso la mano en el muslo, pasándose la lengua por los labios—. Hoy llegan tarde.

—¿Al final voy a dormir en tu cama? —Asintió. Se había dejado crecer la barba un poco, pasé la mano por ella, mirándole la boca—. Me gusta —susurré. Le miré a los ojos. Al hacerlo, suspiró.

—Quiero escucharte —Ojalá hubiera podido sentarme a horcajadas sobre él, pero estábamos en un taxi, con cinturones puestos y el conductor probablemente cotilleando a través del retrovisor.

Durante el trayecto jugué a pasarle las yemas de los dedos por la boca, sintiendo sus leves besos y mordiscos, acariciando su sonrisa, su barbilla, sus mejillas. Él acariciaba mi muslo, subía los dedos por mi columna hasta la nuca, dedicándome una mirada sucia. Nos bajamos del taxi y me dio la mano, llevándome hasta el portal, subiendo al segundo piso por las escaleras, siempre sonriente. Me dejó pasar primera, entrando en un salón al que apenas pude echarle un vistazo. Me llevó por un pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo, siempre a mi espalda, con las manos en mi cintura y riéndose suavemente en mi oído. Yo también lo hacía, nerviosa. Cerró tras encender el flexo del ikea colocado en el escritorio. No iluminaba gran cosa, pero podría verle a la perfección. La habitación era pequeña: una cama no muy grande de sábanas blancas pegada a la pared de la izquierda, sobre ella una ventana entreabierta. A la derecha, con solo el hueco de una persona de pie entremedio, un armario robusto de madera clara. A solo un paso, delante de la cama, el escritorio con una silla. Sin preguntarle, me quité los zapatos tirando con mis talones, y me tumbé en la cama, con la espalda en el cabecero y las manos cruzadas sobre mi estómago. Intentaba aparentar un control que sabía perdería con solo ser rozada por sus manos.

—Desnudate —le dije. Alzó una ceja, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, tirando de su cinturón—, y tócate, que yo te vea. Me dejaste con ganas de más después del vídeo.

Se quitó primero la camisa, botón a botón, despacio, sin apartar la mirada. Su expresión se me antojaba incluso enfadada a pesar de saber que era concentración, esperando reacciones por mi parte ante tal striptease improvisado y silencioso. Levantó su mentón, sabiendo lo mucho que me gustaba su cuerpo, tentándome con la mirada. Sus dedos manipulaban los botones con lentitud pero con seguridad. Dejó caer la camisa al suelo, sacándose por la cabeza después la camiseta gris clara sin mangas que llevaba debajo. Llevaba puesto un collar plateado con dos placas como las que solían llevar los militares y que, en conjunto, encajaban con esa imagen de macho que aparentaba. No era la primera vez que veía su pecho desnudo, pero sí la primera vez que podía permitirme observarle con detenimiento. Sus músculos se dibujaban de forma y manera que transmitían esa sensación de fuerza y potencia sin llegar a ser excesivos. Los que más me gustaban eran los músculos de sus hombros, sus clavículas, los de su ancho cuello. Su nuez subió al tragar saliva. Y sus brazos. Esos brazos enormes, los tendones de su antebrazo, el ángulo que se formaba en la unión de su muñeca con sus pulgares, con esas manos tan enormes. Necesitaba sentirlo sobre mi cuerpo. Pero tuve paciencia, saboreando el momento. Se quitó los zapatos tal y como yo hice, dejando los pantalones tras de sí, arrodillándose en el borde de la cama, frente a mí. Instintivamente abrí las piernas, pellizcandome el labio y acariciándome un pecho, con el corazón a punto de estallar, las mejillas ardientes y la entrepierna ya muy húmeda. Solo por mirarle.

—No, no me toques todavía —le pedí al ver que pretendía tumbarse sobre mí—, primero tócate tú.

—Nunca me dan órdenes en la cama —sus palabras se las llevaba el viento.

Se pasó la mano por el pecho carente de vello, obediente. Metí la mía entre mis muslos, en mis bragas, dejándole ver mis dedos moverse bajo la tela. Y bajo la de sus calzoncillos rojo sangre ví su erección palpitar. El verme masturbarme le gustaba, le excitaba, y a mí me encantaba sentirme tan observada. Desnudada por su mirada seria, concentrada, rebosante de intenciones y promesas sucias. Saqué mi mano de entre mis bragas con un suave gemido, uniendo mi pulgar contra mi índice con el fin de mostrarle el rastro de flujo que manchaba mis dedos al separarlos. Entreabrió los labios, agachando la cabeza un mínimo, y su erección volvió a tensar la tela de sus calzoncillos, escapándose esta vez el glande de la prisión de tela. Se pasó la mano de arriba a abajo, tirando de su ropa interior, mostrándomela. Se la acariciaba con el pulgar, el índice y el anular, justo por debajo del glande, muy despacio, apartando la fina piel que lo cubría parcialmente. La carne de debajo era mucho más rosa, brillante por la lubricación, más apetecible. La quería en mi boca de nuevo, tan ancha y caliente. La quería en mi interior. Negué con la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos.

—Reiner, no puedo con eso —Alzó las cejas en un mudo “ah, ¿no?”

—Claro que sí —Me puso las manos en las rodillas, subiendo mis piernas arriba, agarrando mi traje y sacándolo por la cabeza. Me puso ambas manazas en la cintura y se detuvo unos segundos a analizar mi piel y mi ropa interior, obviamente a conjunto—. Perfekte…

Me miró a los ojos antes de inclinarse sobre mí, posando su boca en la mía, venciendo la batalla por cuál lengua era la dominante. Me encontraba absolutamente sometida a sus deseos, abierta de piernas, mis manos acariciando los costados de su amplio torso. Me quitó el sujetador, despacio. Me bajó las bragas, atento a mi rostro, sin prisas. Dejó caer mis corvas en sus hombros, inclinándose hacia adelante, con sus manos apretando la carne desnuda de mis caderas y su boca lamiendo la oscuridad de mis pechos, la aureola, absorbiendo con fuerza cada pezón hasta abandonarlos completamente endurecidos y húmedos de saliva. Su lengua recorrió un dulce camino desde mis clavículas hasta mi barbilla, volviendo a bajar, otorgándome pequeños mordiscos que despertaron mi piel por completo. Gemí, rendida a los escalofríos, a sus dientes condenando mi cordura a un destierro momentáneo cuando incrementó la fuerza de la mordida. Le tiré del pelo, le arañé la nuca, apretando los dientes.

—Gime —Su petición sonó a súplica, sin apartar la vista de mi rostro mientras su erección se frotaba contra mis húmedos e hinchados labios, presionando contra mi clítoris. Gemí. Gemí sin retenerme, todo lo que quise, y solo fue el comienzo.

—Me voy a correr ya —La desorbitada excitación que dominaba todo mi ser me pilló desprevenida en ese roce tan directo. Jamás habría pensado llegar a estar tan cachonda con solo besos y miradas.

—Sí, pero en mi boca.

Me dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que me tenía a sus pies. Su boca se deslizó desde mi rodilla hacia mis ingles. Primero por la pierna izquierda después por la derecha. Aspiró con intensidad entre ellas, acariciándome el clítoris con su nariz, besando mis labios mayores como si de mi boca se tratase, colando su lengua entre ellos. Le escuché tragar, le escuché emitir un ronco “hmmmmmm” seguido de un jadeo. Deseaba que me tocase el clítoris, pero no lo hacía. Besó mi monte de venus, lo mordió. Me dejó estirar las piernas en la cama para separarme los labios con sus pulgares, acariciándolos, respirando sobre mi clítoris con ese ardiente aliento suyo. Subió esos dos dedos que me masajeaban, rodeando mi clítoris, estirando con ambos la piel sobre este. Colocó sus antebrazos sobre mis muslos, obligándome a mantenerlos pegados a la cama, con sus dedos extendidos bajo mi ombligo, presionando, y los pulgares dejando expuesto ese pequeño punto que observaba. Sus ojos subieron hasta los míos, su labio inferior me rozó, al fin, el clítoris. Quise revolverme pero estaba inmovilizada. Lo único que podía hacer era agarrarme de su pelo y sus brazos, emitiendo gemidos temblorosos que formaban su nombre. Las caricias de su lengua eran constantes, de abajo a arriba, suaves en extremo, placenteras hasta curvarme la espalda en la cama. Me agarré con ambas manos a su pelo, perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, sintiéndome explotar, gimiendo su nombre en un largo lamento entre dientes. Luchó conmigo para que no me moviese, lamiendo de manera un poco más intensa, jadeando y gimiendo contra mi piel. Al comenzar a quejarme por la intensidad de sus perpetuas caricias, subió su boca por mi cuerpo, hasta mi boca, con besos que parecían mordiscos. Nos devoramos, poseídos por la lujuria. Sus dedos continuaron entre mis piernas, acariciando la entrada de mi vagina, estimulandola con dos de ellos. Metió uno muy despacio, y al comprobar lo muy dilatada que me encontraba, metió un segundo. Al presionar hacia arriba, sin sacarlos mucho pero girándolos en círculo, se separó de mis labios, escuchandome gemir.

—Parece que te gusta —dijo, riéndose.

—Más —fue la única palabra coherente que conseguí decir. Metió un tercer dedo, uniéndolos a ese movimiento rítmico.

—Correte. Tiene que caber —murmuró contra mi oreja. Bajó su otra mano, apoyándose con la palma en mi cadera, martirizando mi clítoris de nuevo con el pulgar estirado.

Esta vez grité. No gemí, grité. Era demasiado. No podía soportarlo. Sí podía. Me corría. Y me corría de una manera brutal. Le mordí el hombro de tal manera que le escuché quejarse, pero fue un sonido lejano. El orgasmo me hizo temblar, contrayendo los músculos, reventando mis terminaciones nerviosas. Para cuando me sacó los dedos, estaba agotada. Me agarró de la mandíbula y me metió un dedo empapado de mis fluídos en la boca, susurrándome " _deliciosa..."_ Se inclinó sobre un lado de la cama, abriendo la mesa de noche y sacando un condón de una caja, dejándolo en la almohada junto a mi cabeza. Quise tocarsela, no me dejó. Tan pronto la rozó contra mis labios, no en vertical como en el refregón de antes, sino hacia adentro, supe que, efectivamente, era demasiado. Y sin embargo estaba tan cachonda y empapada que lo que hice fue abrirme más de piernas. Mi cuerpo le dio la bienvenida con un apretón de músculos. Él se agarró de mis muslos, mirándome a los ojos.

—Estrecha —susurró. Deslizó muy despacio toda esa carne dentro de mí, centímetro a centímetro, hundiéndose, llenándome.

Su ceño se fruncía más y más hasta que cerró los ojos, con la boca abierta. Moví mis caderas, impaciente, chocándome con las suyas y sintiendo un pinchazo justo debajo del ombligo. Alzó las cejas, derrumbándose sobre mi cuerpo con un gemido que se le quedó atascado en la garganta, agarrándome la cara y volviendo a gemir en mi boca. La presión en mi interior era mayúscula y sin embargo oprimí su carne con la mía en un apretón de los músculos. Se quejó, apretando también sus músculos del estómago, quejándome yo al sentirla pulsar en mis adentros. Me agarré de sus brazos, apoyados a ambos lados de mi cara en la almohada. Sacó su polla casi entera de mi cuerpo, meciendo las caderas hacia adelante y arriba, apretando al pegarse a mí como si deseara fusionarse con mi piel, provocándome una sensación tremenda al rozar su pelvis con mi clítoris. No me follaba rápido, de hecho la sacaba despacio, pero a cada arremetida, la brusquedad aumentaba. Y yo que creía que no me iba a caber y ahí estaba, queriéndola más hondo, más fuerte. Chasqueó la lengua cuando más cercano sentía el orgasmo.

—Scheiße! —Me la sacó, jadeando.

Mientras le observaba, desmadejada entre sus sábanas revueltas, recogió el condón y se puso de pie a los pies de la cama. Su erección brillaba debido a mi flujo, acumulado en la base. Quería chupársela con tantas ganas que estuve tentada de no dejarle hacer lo que quería, pero fue más rápido que yo. Tiró de mi tobillo, me agarró del brazo y me obligó a ponerme a cuatro patas de espaldas a él. Me agarró los brazos tras la espalda, por lo que me apoyaba en la cama con mis pechos y mi mejilla. Entró en mí de una arremetida, me hizo gritar de nuevo. Sus gemidos eran escandalosos, obscenos y graves. Su movimiento era intenso y rápido. Irrumpía y se alejaba de mi cuerpo en fuertes acometidas urgentes. Le gustaba casi sacármela por completo para volver a metermela hasta el fondo, siempre en ese vaivén de caderas ascendente. Me costaba respirar. Me costaba pensar. Mordí las sábanas, quejándome, rompiendo la voz al gritar su nombre, uniendo un gemido con el siguiente y parando tan solo para coger aire. Me soltó los brazos y me agarró del pelo y los pechos, acercando mi espalda a su torso, su boca a mi cuello. En esa postura, era yo la que movía mis caderas, demandante, provocando que, con su voz ronca, comenzase a murmurar algo ininteligible bien fuese en su idioma o el mío. Le sentí inmenso, me sentía perder el control, nuestros movimientos eran erráticos y nuestros gemidos un escándalo. Se dejó caer sobre mí, tumbandome en la cama, agarrándome del culo con ambas manos, corriéndose en el preservativo. La sentía latir, sus gemidos eran lamentos, sus uñas se clavaron en mi piel. Permaneció unos segundos tumbado en mi espalda, besándome esporádicamente entre los omóplatos, apretando sus caderas a las mías en leves presiones lentas, deslizando despacio sus manos por mis costados, hacia arriba, buscando mis dedos. Los entrelazó y me besó en la mejilla.

—Eres demasiado —jadeó.

—¿Yo? Por dios, Reiner, parece que me ha pasado un autobús por encima —Se rió tontamente contra mi piel, besandome justo debajo de la oreja.

La sacó de mi interior agarrando el condón, tumbándose boca arriba en la cama mientras se lo quitaba y le hacía el nudo. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo tiró hacia el escritorio. Me giré hacia él, hundiéndome entre sus brazos, pegando los míos a mi pecho. _Madremiademivida qué bien huele._ Me sentía diminuta, calentita, como cuando en invierno te tapas hasta arriba con el nórdico. Pero mejor. Mil veces mejor. Su aliento agitado me movía el pelo, su pecho subía y bajaba contra mis manos. El olor de su cuello me extasiaba.

—Pensé mucho cómo hacer esto —confesó—, pensé muchas maneras de hacerlo. Esta creo que es la mejor.

—Puedes probar las demás cuando quieras, no te cortes —Sentí el aire de una risilla salir por su nariz.

—¿Has pensado en mí?

—No pensaba en otra cosa. Necesitaba esto.

—Yo también, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que follo así.

—A mí nunca me habían follado así, estoy absolutamente reventada. Eres tan grandote… —le rodeé la cintura con los brazos, apretándole, pegando mi cara a su pecho. Su brazo pasaba por debajo de mi nuca, posada en mi pelo. El otro me rodeaba la cintura por completo.

—Es la primera vez que follo con alguien como tú.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Murmuré con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo que el sueño me embotaba la mente.

—Las otras siempre muy, muy pasivas —fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

—Oh… ya, claro.

—Me encantas —Relajé la expresión, sonriendo como una boba.

—Supongo que follas mucho —emitió un “meh”

—Lo normal —Me reí.

Le pregunté qué era lo normal para él, lo que nos llevó a una conversación sobre ligues y novias. Lo que le llevó a preguntarme a mí por el mismo tema. Lo que nos llevó a terminar mirándonos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo en una conversación larga y distendida ahora que no había tensión sexual de por medio. Hablamos sobre hobbies, sobre cine, música, fantasías sexuales, comidas favoritas, sobre las diferencias entre países. Nos encontrábamos ambos desnudos en la cama, con un brazo bajo la cabeza e intercambiando caricias del otro. Escuchamos que llegaban sus compañeros de piso, mandándose a callar y dando tumbos por los pasillos. Nos reímos, sorprendiéndonos porque eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Tras un bostezo que se me pegó y un estiramiento muscular de Reiner, me tumbé de espaldas a él, dejándome abrazar, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y ajustando mis piernas a las suyas. Se los besé, me besó la mejilla, me deseó las buenas noches y, medio dormida con una sonrisa, se las deseé yo también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This girl is on fire ♪  
> Pues bueno, disfrutad de lo bonito mientras que no llegue el angst del mal  
> No es mucho, PERO ES.  
> Coming soon.  
> Gracias por leer ♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some angst? Porque es lo que os vais a comer en este capi.  
> A ver, que sabéis que no lo voy a dejar así, pero bueh  
>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> sorry not sorry

Me desperté yo primera, quejándome porque la luz del sol me daba en la cara. Me giré y le vi mirando hacia mí, con una mano junto al rostro y la otra sobre las sábanas. En algún momento nos tapó, yo había caído en coma después de tanta acción. Me pegué las manos al pecho, observándole, mordiéndome la uña del pulgar. Era como mirar una escultura clásica, así de bueno estaba e igual de blanquito.  _Igual sigo soñando y lo de ayer fue una fantasía erótica de la hostia._ Su despeinado pelo rubio brillaba al sol, su mandíbula era perfecta, enmarcada por la sombra de una barba que estaba descuidando. Él era perfecto. No lo pude evitar y besé la comisura de sus labios. Contrajo los músculos de la cara ante el contacto, cambiando su respiración lenta por una normal. Abrió los ojos despacio, matándome. El sol caía directo en ellos, dándoles un aspecto dorado. Sonrió dulcemente.

— _Guten morgen_  —susurró con el sueño impregnado en su ronca voz. Si pudiese follarme una voz, sería la suya—, ¿has dormido bien?

—Sí —contesté tras mis manos. No quería matarle con mi aliento mañanero. Él pensó otra cosa.

Me agarró de las muñecas y se deslizó por la cama hasta tumbarse sobre mi cuerpo, besándome despacio en los labios. Me aplastaba, adoraba la sensación de tener su cuerpo sobre el mío, su amplitud, su dureza y su calor. Le pasé los brazos por los hombros y abrí las piernas, rodeándole la cintura con ellas, riéndome flojito con él. De cintura para arriba, seguía medio dormido. De cintura para abajo, se había despertado. Me reí un poco más fuerte, divertida, moviendo mis caderas en círculo. Seguíamos desnudos. Nos frotamos sin prisa, nos besamos y mordimos el cuello el uno al otro, atontados, acariciándonos la espalda, la nuca, los costados y el pecho. La humedad brotó de mi cuerpo al escucharle susurrar mi nombre, apretando su glande a mi clítoris, aún conmocionado por el trato que tuvo el día anterior. Bajé la mano y se la acaricié, preguntándome cómo todo eso podía caberme con facilidad. La guié presionando contra mi piel, introduciendo el glande en mi interior. Gimió con dulzura en mi oído, suspiré apretando mi boca a su hombro. Tardó un buen rato en hundirse en mí, dilatándome despacio, sin hacerme daño, disfrutando conmigo en el proceso. Una vez estuve lubricada, comenzó a moverla en mi interior en pausados vaivenes, en suaves empujones de sus caderas contra las mías, sin sacarla apenas, hundiéndome en la cama. Jadeaba en mi boca, su corazón se aceleraba bajo el tacto de mis dedos. Un orgasmo muy lento e intenso me tensó los músculos, haciéndome gemir más fuerte de lo que debería ahora que sus compañeros de piso estaban por allí. Notó que me corría, me abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo como un golfo. Y pensé que ahora no me iba a quedar con las ganas. Cuando el inmenso placer iba desdibujandose, le aparté de mi cuerpo, tumbándolo boca arriba. Mis caricias eran precedidas por mis dedos, seguidas por mis labios, lengua y dientes. Bajé por su pecho, besando cada trozo de piel, acariciando sus brazos y manos, sus caderas, lamiendo sus oblículos, lo cual le produjo cosquillas y le hizo reírse. Le miré con una sonrisa amplia, sosteniendo su miembro con una mano. Al verla entre mis cortos dedos me pareció incluso más grande. Me sentí tentada de cabalgarle hasta que se corriese, pero quería llevarle al límite con mi boca.

Le lamí bajo el glande tras apartar la piel, pequeños lametones, hacia arriba y hacia los lados. Me apartó el pelo de la cara, observando atento cada movimiento de mi boca sobre su pegajosa carne. Introduje su suave glande entre mis labios, aprisionándolo, pegando mi lengua a su dureza, apretando no muy fuerte mis dedos como lo hizo él el día anterior al masturbarse frente a mí. Me agarró del hombro, jadeando, agitado. Me centré en esa zona, endureciendola a cada movimiento, acelerando su respiración, sus jadeos, sus quejidos. Intenté tragarmela entera, pero era imposible. Sin embargo, al meterla más en mi boca gimió escandalosamente. Me dio vergüenza pero volví a hacerlo, acariciando sus testículos esta vez con mis uñas, suavemente.

—Nnn… Nora —Comenzó a repetir mi nombre sin descanso, supe que estaba a punto de correrse. Abrí la boca, con la lengua rozandole y masturbándole al mismo tiempo—, _Ich kann nicht._

—Gime —le pedí, como él hizo ayer conmigo—, córrete.

Su rostro se contrajo al dominarle el placer del clímax, y gimió. Fue un gemido largo, tembloroso, potente. Me la metí en la boca hasta donde pude, tragándole, acariciando su pecho con mis manos, sintiendo que me las apretaba con las suyas. Con un jadeo la saqué de mi boca, sonriente, subiendo por su cuerpo y besándole el cuello, tumbándome sobre él. Ni el mejor colchón viscoelástico superaba lo bien que me sentía sobre su pecho.

—Se está convirtiendo en mi desayuno favorito —temblé entera cuando se rió, abrazándome.

—¿Podrías desayunar eso todos los días, por favor?

—Podría, y no me cansaría —emitió un sonido satisfactorio, acariciándome la espalda.

—Voy a preparar algo de comer. Ahora te llamo —Tras besarme la nariz, los labios y el pelo me dejó caer en la cama, poniéndose los calzoncillos y unos pantalones grises de pijama. Me tiró una camiseta amarilla y gastada de mangas cortas—, no creo que puedas mover después de ayer —Me guiñó el ojo, tirándome las bragas y haciéndome reír.

Y no, no podía. Miré mi teléfono tras ponerme las bragas y esa camiseta que me llegaba por las rodillas, inmensa. Cuando me llamó me levanté, quejándome al salir al pasillo porque las piernas me dolían bastante. Me daba la impresión de que andaba como los vaqueros del oeste, el día anterior me había reventado. Escuché una risita a mi espalda y vi a Annie negar con la cabeza, en pijama, observándome.

—¿Buena noche? —Me preguntó. Asentí. Bertolt salía tras ella, bostezando. Siempre me sorprendía con su altura a pesar de saber lo largo que era.

—¡Hola! Se me olvidó que estabas aquí, menos mal que tengo el pijama puesto —Me reí con él, camino al salón. Jean me miraba adormilado y sentado en el sofá, con el portatil en las piernas. Tan solo me saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

—Nora —Miré hacia atrás, Reiner asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina agarrándose al marco—, ¿té o café?

—Té —Me sonrió. Olía muy bien desde la cocina.

—Crêpes otra vez —murmuró Jean, medio dormido. Me miró y me explicó—: los hace siempre desde que llegamos.

—¿No te gustan? —Se encogió de hombros. Era muy, muy guapo a pesar de tener la cara un pelín larga. Su pelo bicolor era, cuanto menos, interesante.

—Muchos en donde vivo. Prefiero pan —Como caído del cielo, llamaron a la puerta. Annie le abrió a un feliz Marco, que traía varias barras de pan en una bolsa de papel marrón.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Estás aquí! —Me dijo. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, asintiendo. Me eché hacia un lado cuando, tras dejar la mayoría del pan en la cocina, se acercó con una pulguita hacia su novio. Se sentó a su lado, le besó la mejilla y se la dio—.  _Buongiorno, bello_  —A pesar de quejarse, se le escapó una sonrisa. Jean soltó el ordenador en la mesa y le pasó una mano por detrás de la cintura, comiéndose el panecillo a bocados.

—¿Lleváis mucho juntos? Pegáis un montón —Marco negó con la cabeza.

—Nos hemos conocido aquí. Soy su primer novio —Jean chasqueó la lengua, poniéndose colorado—. Le vi en una fiesta. Las mujeres no le hacían caso. Le llevé a otra habitación. Le besé y, aunque se puso un poco tonto, me besó.

—No tiene que saber, Marco —Volvió a quejarse.

—Es muy tonto —Se encogió de hombros—, pero yo le quiero —Jean se hundía en el sofá, con las mejillas como tomates. Marco le puso la mano en una de ellas, besándole con fuerza y un quejidito cariñoso la opuesta.

—Jean ha sido la sorpresa de la erasmus —dijo Bert—, Annie y yo, pero sobre todo Mikasa y Eren ya llevábamos tiempo juntos. A Ymir y Krista las hemos conocido aquí, pero creo que también.

—Ah —Jean se inclinó, asomándose sobre su chico para hablar con Bertolt—, Armin no durmió aquí —Aspiré, con la boca abierta, sorprendida.

—Qué raro, estará en casa de Eren —Marco negó con la cabeza.

—No, cuando alguien se queda duerme en mi habitación y he estado solo.

—A lo mejor está con mi amiga, Lara —Todos exclamaron sorprendidos. Hasta Reiner se asomó por la puerta de la cocina—. Vino ayer porque le gustaba, no sé, ella también vive en una residencia de estudiantes.

—¡Eso sí es sorpresa! —dijo Annie, rodeandose las piernas con los brazos. Estaba sentada en un sillón sola, lejos de su novio. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca les vi darse cariño en público. Reiner trajo una señora montaña de tortitas, con miel, nata y un bote de nutella aparte.

—No como esto en casa, pero aquí sí. No sé, lo vi un día en la cafetería y siempre quiero.

—Te pasa como con las mujeres —Se rió en fuertes carcajadas. Ya me lo confirmó la noche anterior, pero el comentario de su amigo Bertolt me dejó bien claro que era un mujeriego. Desde luego experiencia tenía, lo del día anterior no se aprendía de la noche a la mañana.

Charlamos durante un buen rato, animados. Me dijeron que incluso cuando estaban entre ellos comenzaron a hablar en español. Podrían hacerlo en inglés, pero dado que habían venido a este país que mejor que practicar y mejorar el idioma hasta en casa. Estaba muy a gusto, Reiner acabó con las últimas tortitas, guardando tres para cuando Sasha se pasase por casa. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y me pasó un brazo por los hombros, por lo que me dejé caer en su pecho.  _Nora, mi vida, estás en la gloria, pero una duchita tienes que darte, digo yo._ Cuando pensaba levantarme para vestirme, abrieron la puerta. Se hizo el silencio al ver a Armin entrar, con aspecto cansado pero feliz.

—¿Qué tal Lara? —Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Bien… —susurró, un poco avergonzado—, voy a ducharme. —Era la primera vez que veía a Annie sonreír de esa manera. El chico se cubrió la cara con la capucha de la sudadera, entrando con prisas. Ella le alcanzó, quitándosela y mirando debajo de ésta a su rostro, susurrándole algo entre risitas y haciéndole reír. Entraron juntos en la habitación del chico.

—Tengo que llamarla por teléfono —Me puse en pie, pasando por delante de Reiner, que me dio una palmada en el culo antes de alejarme.

Me vestí por completo en la habitación, cogiendo mi teléfono y dándome cuenta de que estaba apagado. Me colé en el cuarto de baño, arreglándome, robandole, supuse que a Annie, un poco de desmaquillante y algodón. Nadie me dijo nada de mis ojeras de panda y me reí al borrarlas. Había sido una noche magnífica, un polvo con el que comparar los demás. Había dejado el listón por las nubes. Si ayer por la noche algún vecino llamó a la policía porque a la del segundo la estaban matando, no habrían estado muy equivocados. Cogí mi bolso y fui al salón. Charlaba con Bert en alemán, entre susurros, y tan pronto me vio entrar se calló, disimulando.

—¿Te vas? —Asentí. Se levantó, acompañándome a la puerta—. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?—Le coloqué el collar derecho. Me lo follaba otra vez,  _hasta dejarte seco, rubio mío._

—Cuando quieras repetimos. No. Cuando puedas —Su risa fue un ronroneo grave, inclinándose sobre mí, agarrándome el culo con ambas manos y besándome con ganas.

—Nos vemos pronto —le pasé las manos una vez más por los brazos y cuello, dándole un breve besito.

—Hasta luego.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, despidiéndome con una mano. Si me lo pudiese llevar a todas partes, lo haría. Fui con prisas hasta mi casa, necesitaba una ducha y batería en el teléfono. Tan pronto hice las dos cosas, llamé a Lara.

—¿Habéis follado? —pregunté tras ella descolgar.

— _Sí, dos veces_  —sonreí al compartir su felicidad..

—¿Y qué tal?

— _Creo que ha sido el polvo más tierno que he echado en mi vida. Es tan dulce y tan delgadito…_

 _—_ Pues como tú, estáis hechos a medida. Os compráis una granja y sois dos pin y pon.

Hablamos de las noches que habíamos pasado, contándonos detalles, yo enterneciendome y ella escandalizándose. Y sabía que acababa de verle, pero quería más de él, más de su compañía y de sus amigos. Me encantaba estar con ellos, era algo nuevo y siempre aprendía costumbres y maneras de pensar diferentes, lo que me fascinaba. Cuando me encontraba a alguno de ellos por la facultad, me paraba a charlar, a desayunar, a ayudarles con tarea, (principalmente a Eren). A Sasha le llevé un tupper con patatas aliñadas y la chica pareció adorarme desde ese momento. Llegué a un punto que tenía los números de teléfono de casi todos. Sin embargo, esa semana no vi ni a Reiner ni a sus compañeros de piso, se fueron de viaje por España y Portugal y no llegarían hasta el sábado siguiente. No tuve noticias suyas en dos semanas, solo algún mensaje esporádico de  _cómo estás_  o alguna foto tonta. Apenas me respondía y casi siempre estaba ocupado. Nada de sexting o vídeos o lo que fuese. A palo seco me dejó. No le di más vueltas, al fin y al cabo ya teníamos lo que queríamos. Pero para ser sincera, me sentí un poco decepcionada, me dio la impresión de que quería más de mí al despedirme pero por lo visto fue un meter, sacar, y a otra cosa,  _Schmetterling_. Lara, sin embargo, no paraba de hablar con Armin, eran prácticamente una pareja, les faltaban las alianzas y declararse amor eterno. Iba cada dos por tres a la playa con él, por lo visto el muchacho venía de interior y le fascinaba el mar. Tenía noticias del grupo a través de ella y supe que querían quedar el fin de semana que llegaron para salir a la discoteca que fuimos el primer día. Apareció la chica acompañada de Carlos, ya que se aburría en su casa y se lo trajo. Nada más llegar parte de mis extranjeros favoritos, Lara se olvidó de nosotros, centrándose en su chico. Al mirarles sentí envidia.

—Uy, ¿y ese suspiro? —preguntó Carlos en voz baja, apoyándose en la pared a mi lado. Miré sus ojos azules y negué con la cabeza.

—Nada, pamplinas y tonterías. Tú ni caso que ya sabes que se me pasa en seguida.

—Sí, se te pasa, pero es que llevas así una semana —Arrugué la nariz, mirándole sin entender lo que me decía porque no cuadraba con mi realidad—. Cada vez que te despides de ellos o ves a esos dos juntos se te pone esa cara.

—Que son pamplinas chiquillo, que no pasa nada —Y sin embargo una ligera presión se me agarró en el pecho, un sentimiento desagradable.

—Ya me lo contarás, pero vamos, que sé que es por Dimitri —Le aparté la mirada—. Siempre le quitas importancia a las cosas que te duelen de verdad, ya lo haces hasta sin darte cuenta. Pero te conozco y esos ojillos tristones los tienes desde que te enteraste de que no ibas a verle en dos semanas —Me miraba los pies, apretando los labios. Sí que estaba fastidiada, pero no era para tanto.  _¿No?_ Sí que le echaba de menos, pero había sido soportable, aunque pensase en él constantemente lo había sabido llevar. Más o menos.

—Te odio —murmuré toqueteándome las uñas, sin mirarle. Me puso la mano en el pelo y me besó la frente.

—Y yo a ti, perra asquerosa —Me dejé caer en su pecho, dejándome abrazar. Sentía mi sonrisa salir sin ganas—. Me parece que Dimitri viene por ahí y me parece que me está mirando con cara de asesino. Hazle saber que soy maricón que no quiero que me arranque un brazo a mordiscos —Me reí, asintiendo. Marco vino dando una carrerita, apartando a los demás y dándome un abrazo.

—¡Te he echado de menos! —Me dijo fingiendo un puchero—, ¿por qué no viniste al viaje?

—Nadie me dijo nada, me enteré de que os habíais ido cuando ya estabais allí —Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia atrás, a Reiner, que se nos acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, mirando de reojo a Carlos—. No es lo que me han dicho —Me volvió a mirar, suspicaz—. Ahora hablamos…

—Vale —respondí sin saber qué hacer. Jean me dió con un dedo en la nariz a modo de saludo. Bertolt y Annie me dedicaron una amplia sonrisa. No sabía si acercarme a Reiner, estaba cruzado de brazos, de espaldas a mí, hablando con Connie y Sasha. Le toqué la espalda —Ey, ¿qué tal?

—Hola. Bien, un poco cansado de viajar —Me miró aún de brazos cruzados, sin terminar de sonreir. No era la actitud que me esperaba, ni mucho menos. Me dolió.

—Vamos a bailar —Marco me dió la mano, acercándose a mí de nuevo, guiñandome el ojo y metiéndome en la discoteca—. ¿Sabes que hemos hecho amigos nuevos? Tengo que presentarte —Me dijo una vez dentro.

—¿Qué pasa, Marco? —Le paré, apartándome con él hacia un lado del local.

—No hables demasiado —Le aconsejó Jean. Le calló con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Sabes que Reiner no para de acostarse con mujeres desde que llegó? También después de estar contigo.

Alcé las cejas. Imaginaba lo de acostarse con otras, en fin, era un erasmus en un país extranjero y llamaba mucho la atención. Lo que me molestó un poco fue que lo siguiese haciendo después de estar conmigo. Me lo tendría que haber imaginado y no tendría que afectarme,  _en teoría,_  porque nadie había firmado un contrato de relación monógama ni nada por el estilo.Pero, y aquí viene el aluvión de mierda, el pensamiento de que esas palabras dulces y que la conversación personal que tuvimos después de follar la pudo tener con otra me agitó al punto de sentir la necesidad de agarrarme los brazos con las manos. No era tanto el follar con otra como la compenetración que creí sentir. Una compenetración que fue cosa de una, visto lo visto. No me gustó nada de nada el sentimiento que montó el campamento en mi pecho con intención de quedarse. Sin embargo, asentí.

—¿No te importa?

—No me puede importar. No somos pareja —Parecía más molesto que yo.

—¿Sabes qué? Voy a presentarte a Mike. Son más mayores pero puede gustarte, los he visto entrar antes que nosotros —Me hizo un gesto con dos dedos para que le acompañase. Jean nos seguía, resignado.

Nos acercamos a un grupo de cuatro personas compuesto por una mujer y tres hombres. El más bajito tenía aspecto de no haber dormido en un mes y la misma actitud, se llamaba Levi. La mujer de gafas se llamaba Hanji, y me saludó exagerando su español, encantada de por fin hablar con alguien de la ciudad. Erwin era un hombre muy tranquilo y bastante alto, rubio,  no le quitaba la vista de encima al bajito y me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza. Y ese Mike que Marco quería presentarme era igual de alto que Bert, quizás más. Su pelo era rubio, despeinado pero con la raya en medio, su nariz grande y sus ojos muy azules y tranquilos. Me sonrió cálidamente y se disculpó, inclinándose sobre mí, husmeándome. Di dos pasos atrás por instinto, con las manos al frente.

—Lo siento —dijo Hanji—, lo hace con gente que conoce nueva.

—Es inofensivo, de verdad —Me aseguró Marco. El bajito chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. Me disculpé y fui al lado contrario, a la barra.

—Es guapo y tal, pero da miedito —Jean se rió.

—Es muy raro —dijo dándome la razón.

No me dejaron comprarme una bebida, Carlos tiró de mi mano, llevándome a la pista de baile con las recién llegadas Ymir y Christa. Armin y Lara bailaban bien pegados, ajenos al mundo. Al poco tiempo de bailar con mi amigo, Jean y Marco se nos unieron, junto a Connie y Sasha, que bailaban descontrolados entre risotadas. Intenté desconectar, no pensar en ese que no se parecía al Reiner que conocí hacía un mes, ese que me había matado la ilusión tan fácilmente. Lo intenté, con ganas, incluso riéndome a carcajadas. Pero di una vuelta en pleno baile y le vi entre la gente, bailando muy pegado a una chica muy, muy delgada, como le gustaban a él. Miró al frente, sobre el hombro de la desconocida, cruzando su mirada con la mía. Cambió la sonrisilla golfa que tantas veces me había dedicado a mí por un gesto serio, quizás angustiado, quizás altanero. A esas alturas de la película no tenía ni puta idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza germana. Me pareció que se disculpaba con la mirada. Pero no la soltaba el muy cabrón, la disculpa se la podía meter recto arriba hasta que la vomitase. Dejé de bailar, bajando los brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, herida, enfadada, dándome cuenta de que lo que decía Carlos era verdad; me importaba más de lo que quería admitir. Pasé entre el grupo, entre la gente, hacia el final de la discoteca. Cogí a Mike de la mano, que me miró sorprendido dándole su bebida al bajito.

—¿Dónde vamos? —Le acerqué a mis amigos, pegándome a él, sabiendo que era un error pero haciéndolo de igual manera, sintiéndome despechada cuando en realidad no debería sentirme así.

—A bailar.

Me puse de espaldas a él, pasando su mano por mi cintura y rozándome con su bragueta. Respondió muy bien y muy rápido, apretándome la cintura y moviéndose conmigo. No quise mirar al frente, no quise mirar a mi alrededor. Pero quería ser vista por él, quería que sintiera mi malestar. Pero, ¿ _a quién quieres engañar, Nora? Pareces tonta, hija._  Él bailaba con otra, se follaba a otras, charlaba con otras, les sonreía a otras, acariciaba a otras y dormía con otras. Al sentir la boca de Mike en mi cuello, sentí rechazo. No porque no fuese atractivo, que lo era, lo sentí porque no era la persona que debía ser. Dejé de bailar, disculpándome con él, saliendo de la discoteca. Cagándome en mis muertos por sentir algo por alguien que apenas conocía y preguntándome que si en vez de a él, a la que amaba era a su polla.  _Y vamos hablando de amor, la cosa mejora por momentos. Ya que estás tírate punta abajo._  Caminé hasta una zona alejada, mirando a la oscuridad del mar y abrazándome a mí misma porque hacía frío. Y me sentía fría. Y sola. O no tanto, porque Bertolt entró en mi campo de visión asomándose desde un lateral.

—¿Estás bien? Te he visto correr aquí —Suspiré, apretando mis brazos. No podía contarle nada a él precisamente, era su mejor amigo. Pero mi boca mandó a la mierda al razonamiento y comenzó a hablar sin permiso.

—Daría cualquier cosa por que Reiner me abrazase —Mis ojos se unieron a la rebelión, traicionándome, inundando mis lagrimales. Sabía que era un puto drama innecesario, pero sentía lo que sentía.

—Oh… —Colocó su mano arriba de mi espalda, en un intento de reconfortarme.

—Es estúpido —Miré al otro lado, Jean se apoyaba con los codos en el bordillo de piedra, mirando hacia abajo—, no llores por él.

—Me da rabia —La noté en mi voz, en mis dientes apretados—, no solo pasamos una buena noche, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no conectaba tanto con un hombre. Hablamos un montón y nos reímos más. Fue tan… —Miré a Bertolt. Le pillé echándole una mirada de reojo a Annie, que le observaba con las cejas levantadas—. ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber?

—No —dijo Bert—, habla con él.

—No quiero. Y no quiero porque él no tiene interés. Y si no tiene interés no puedo hacer nada, no está en mi mano cambiar lo que siente o sus planes. Si no estoy en ellos, no estoy, y ya está —suspiré, secándome las lágrimas—. Lo siento mucho, no está bonito que salgáis de fiesta y me ponga así. Decidle a Carlos que me encuentro mal y me he ido a casa, porfa.

—¿Te vas? —Asentí al ceño fruncido de Bert—, te acompaño al taxi.

—Gracias.

No solo vino él, Jean caminaba a mi lado, sin decirme nada aunque parecía querer decir mucho. Lo achaqué a esa dificultad suya para dominar mi idioma. Tan pronto encontré uno libre me despedí de ellos, dándoles las gracias. Jean parecía enfadado, me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndome al volver a abrazarme de nuevo.

—No te preocupes,  _il est comme ça avec tout le monde, un trou du cul —_ dijo apretándome los hombros. Menos mal que entendía francés. Me sacó una risa de verdad.

—No me alivia la idea de que haya más personas como yo estoy, pero gracias. Entiendo por qué Marco te quiere tanto —sonrió mirando hacia un lado, avergonzado. Les despedí y me fui a casa, echando la sonrisa por la ventanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo tiene un final y aunque es un fic cortito, espero que os haya resultado intenso.  
> Tan intensito como Eren al escuchar hablar de titanes.  
> ^3^

El fin de semana lo pasé de muchas series, muchas pelis, mucha cama y mucha comida basura. Apagué el teléfono, no entré en redes sociales, no quería saber nada. Necesitaba desintoxicarme de ese hombre y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Sabía que Carlos y probablemente Lara me estarían reventando a mensajes, pero ya hablaríamos el lunes tuviera o no tuviera ganas. Que no las tenía cuando llegó el día. Ningunas. Una versión zombie de mí misma oculta bajo una capa de maquillaje, entró en la facultad, mirando al suelo, esperando no encontrarme con nadie hasta llegar a clase. Pero no iba a tener esa suerte. Claro que no. La suerte huía de mí en cuanto comenzaba a pedirle auxilio, la muy cabrona.

—Nora —Una voz femenina me llamaba desde las puertas del primer patio. Al girarme vi a Annie, creía que sola, pero dentro vi a Mikasa y Eren dejando las bicicletas—, tengo que hablar.

—Dime —le dije con un suspiro conformista.

—No aquí, ven —Me llevó a un banco un tanto escondido bajo las escaleras junto a la copistería, se sentó y me miró—. ¿Quieres a Reiner? —Alcé la vista, girando la cara hacia el lado opuesto y refregándomela con la mano—. Eso es un sí.

—Es un no tengo ni puta idea —contesté exasperada, mirándola—. El sexo con él es impresionante, hay muchísima química entre los dos, o la había —Solté una risa despectiva, recordando la frialdad del reencuentro. Ese frío que no se me iba del pecho.  _A lo mejor se me pone el pelo blanco, igualita que Anna en Frozen._ Solo que me había follado a Elsa en forma de alemán petado _—._ Lo que más me gustaba era lo fácil que me parecía hablar con él y lo divertido que era. Me encantaba ese interés que me pareció ver en sus ojos, que ahora vaya usted a saber por qué me escuchaba con tanta atención si no le importo una puta mierda.

—Le importas —La miré alzando las cejas, empezando a enfadarme con ella—. Soy la novia de Bert. Bert es su amigo. Le cuenta todo. Tiene miedo.

—¿De qué?

—Le gustas mucho. Y se va. Y no quiere querer más. No sé explicarlo, lo siento.

—Si te estoy entendiendo perfectamente, lo que pasa es que no me lo creo —Ahora era ella la que me miraba ofendida—. Si me quisiera me mandaría mensajes, me habría dicho lo del viaje, querría estar conmigo. No que me ignora o siempre tiene algo mejor que hacer, ¡o a alguien, que es lo más seguro!

—Se siente muy mal por tener sexo con mujeres —Se me escapó un resoplido, negando con la cabeza. Vi venir a Bertolt con curiosidad en sus ojos al vernos solas y charlando.

—¿Pasa algo? —Annie comenzó a hablarle muy rápido, muy agresiva. Bert le contestó también en alemán, en una clara reprimenda. La chica se cruzó de brazos chasqueando la lengua, diciendo una última frase y señalándome con la cabeza.

—Dile tú —Le ordenó ella. Bert se sentó en el banco de enfrente, suspirando.

—Es verdad. Reiner está mal —Fui a contestarle pero no me dejó—, seguro que no más mal que tú. El fin de semana que dormiste en casa se quedaba mirando a nada, pensando. Pero en el viaje cambió. Le pregunté y me dijo que necesitaba no pensar en ti, porque se iba y no quería amor lejos. Y el sábado pensó que Carlos era tu pareja.

—Venga ya, si me ha visto un montón de veces con él y hemos tonteado sentados a su lado, ¿ahora se piensa que es mi novio?

—El abrazo y beso en el pelo.

—Entonces Jean es mi novio también, porque hizo lo mismo.

—Yo no lo pienso, y se lo dije, pero él sí. Por eso bailó con la chica.

—¡¡Venga ya Bertolt!! —Alcé la voz, enfadada—, Marco me ha dicho que se harta de follar con todo lo que se mueve, ¿ahora estaba con esa para darme celos?

—Marco no le conoce. Tú hiciste lo mismo con Mike.

—Sí, y estuvo mal.

—Reiner se fue a casa después de verte bailar con él —Le iba a preguntar si solo o acompañado cuando volvió a cortarme—. Haz una cosa —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando unas llaves—, ve a casa, creo que está solo. Hablad. Si no te convence se acabó, pero habla y dile tus sentimientos. Piensa que no hay.

Me quedé mirando el llavero sin saber qué hacer. Annie me miraba asintiendo. Suspiré, volviendo a negar con la cabeza, levantándome y cediendo a la propuesta. Les hice felices, por lo visto. Salí de la facultad sin ver a mis amigos, hecha un manojo de nervios. El viaje en autobús se me hizo eterno y los dos pisos de escalera, angustiosos. Entré intentando no hacer ruido, por si estaba durmiendo. No vi a nadie por ninguna parte y la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. Al acercarme me llegaron jadeos ahogados de la puerta que me quedaba a la derecha, entreabierta. En mi cabeza, Reiner follaba con esa chica. No quería mirar pero lo necesitaba.

Y daba la casualidad de que me equivocaba.

Marco apoyaba la espalda contra la pared sentado en la cama y completamente desnudo. Jean estaba tumbado sobre él, boca arriba, con la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en su hombro derecho, sofocado y sometido por completo. Marco se la metía despacio,  gimiendo en su oído y cubriéndole la boca con la mano a Jean, que no paraba de emitir ruidos placenteros, siendo también masturbado. Marco aceleraba el ritmo. Jean se agarraba a las sábanas, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. Yo me alejé de la puerta, apretando los labios, excitada y olvidando un poco la gravedad de lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento el que gimió fue Marco, así que muerta de vergüenza y excitación, me escondí en la habitación de Reiner.

Estaba tumbado en una esquina de la cama, durmiendo, abrazando una almohada con el sol pegándole en la espalda desnuda. No sabía si llevaba ropa de cintura para abajo o no por culpa de la sábana. No sabía si la noche anterior había estado otra ahí metida. Los pensamientos negativos trepaban sobre los positivos, despertando mis alarmas, haciendo que me preguntara qué hacía ahí. Sin embargo, decidí hacerle caso a su mejor amigo y me acerqué a la cama, sentándome despacio. Me miré las manos. No sabía qué hacer. Si le despertaba y me rechazaba iba a ser una completa humillación. Le miré y casi se me sale el corazón por la boca porque había girado la cara hacia mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sentí un escalofrío, ganas de llorar, angustia. Aparté la vista, no podía mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos dorados que tanto había echado de menos. Le quise pegar, abrazar y besar al mismo tiempo.

—No lo sé. Hablar, supongo —Se sentó, observándome—, Bertolt me ha dado la llave y me ha dicho que venga.

—¿Bert? —Asentí. Me costaba tragar saliva. Intentaba empezar a hablar pero cuanto más esfuerzo ponía, menos podía. Lo único que conseguía era que la presión de las lágrimas tras mis ojos se acentuara.

—Él y Annie dicen que me… que tienes sentimientos por mí —Era consciente de estar hablando muy flojito, pero si alzaba más la voz notaría las dificultades que estaba teniendo para no romper a llorar—, ¿es verdad? —Casi aguantaba la respiración, sufriendo su silencio. Yo no podía mirarle y él no respondía—, ¿Reiner?

—Me voy en un mes —Alcé la vista de mis manos al techo de la habitación, sintiendo el puchero curvarme el labio inferior hacia arriba. Miré hacia su armario. Me faltaba un suspiro para llorar—. ¿Tú me quieres? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Quiero estar contigo. Quiero… —Me sentía inútil, blandita en exceso, algo que yo no era. Me odiaba en esos instantes por no poder mantener una conversación como una persona adulta. Giré la cara hacia él, aún incapaz de mirar su rostro—, quiero hablar contigo como ese día. Quiero que me abraces y me acaricies. Sí, yo qué sé, supongo que sí. Si no te quisiera no estaría así. Pero me has ignorado, me has hecho el vacío y cuando nos hemos vuelto a ver no había en tus ojos lo que me gusta tanto cuando me miras. Y me…

Apreté los dientes en vano. No podía hablar. Volví a apartar la cara, pasándome la mano por la mejilla, huyendo de su mirada. Tan pronto se me escapaban las lágrimas, me las limpiaba. Igualmente se me llenó la nariz de mocos, obligándome a respirar por la boca. Pero tenía más que decir.

—De verdad te digo que me habría dado igual si a la vez que conmigo te acostabas con otras, pero cortaste la relación casi de golpe. Me borraste de tu vida. Y no quiero eso, quiero estar. Quiero que me quieras en ella.

—No puedo pedir que vengas a Alemania y tú no me puedes pedir que me quede aquí. Y no quiero estar contigo y lejos, es difícil. Si no puedo verte cuando quiera, prefiero nunca.

—No me has preguntado —Aspiré los mocos con fuerza.

—¿Qué? —Supe que se acercó porque el colchón se hundió hacia su lado.

—Si me iría a Alemania.

—Claro que no. Tu vida es aquí.

—¿Y si quiero una nueva?

—¡No puedes! —Le miré a la cara, a los ojos. Fruncía el ceño,—. No me conoces, no sabes cómo soy siempre, solo aquí, en la cama.

—¡Porque no me dejas conocerte! Esa noche que hablamos tanto es la que me ha jodido, y bien jodida. Si solo hubiésemos follado y no te hubieses interesado tanto en mí… —Me di cuenta de que estaba enfadada con él. Que la conversación no tenía sentido—. Mira, da igual, lo entiendo. De colegas y se acabó. Ya está. Tú allí, yo aquí y si nos vemos después de que te vayas a casa pues mira qué suerte.

—¿Me quieres?

—¡¡Que sí, joder, sí!! ¿Por qué me haces rep—

—Yo también —Alcé una ceja, cortándome a media frase—, no quiero, pero sí. No pienso en otra cosa, solo tú estás en mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes follar con otras pensando en mí? ¿Cómo les haces eso a ellas? Es una mentira —Cerró los ojos, chasqueando la lengua, dejando caer la cara en su mano, su codo apoyado en su rodilla, tapándose los ojos—. Te mientes a ti mismo, me mientes a mí y mientes a esas chicas.

—Solo fue sexo, no lo mismo que contigo —Me explicó—. A ti te conocía antes, charlamos, y hay más entre los dos. Más… —No le salía la palabra pero hacía un gesto con las manos como si quisiera encajar dos piezas.

—¿Conexión? —Asintió. Me dedicó una larga mirada en silencio. No quería estar enfadada, quería estar bien y arropada en sus brazos. Estar enfadada era una mierda. Esa pena que sentía no la quería en mi vida. Lo que quería era meterme en esa cama, taparme con la sábana y dormir en su pecho. Sus caricias en el pelo, en los brazos, sus apretones—. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? Porque puedo irme pero no puedo ignorar lo que hemos hablado —Chasqueó la lengua, pasándome las manos despacio por la cintura, apoyando su cara en mi cuello.

—¿Por qué me quieres? —susurró contra mi piel. Le pasé las manos por la espalda y hombros, acariciando su pelo, cerrando los ojos al olerle.

—No sé cuándo he pasado de desearte a quererte. Tu cuerpo me vuelve loca, lo sabes, pero supongo que es un cúmulo de cosas: el haber charlado contigo de esa manera tan intima, el que los demás me den su opinión sobre ti y casi siempre tan positiva, el conocer cosas tontas como que no comes hasta que los demás tienen comida en el plato, que ayudas siempre que alguien lo necesita, tu sentido del humor, tu facilidad para hacer el tonto, cómo me mirabas y me tratabas… son muchas cositas pequeñas.

—¿Es eso suficiente? No conoces mi parte mala.

—Jean dice que eres gilipollas —dejó salir un poco de aire por la nariz, en una débil risita.

—Él y Marco están enfadados. Dicen que eres perfecta para mí. Te quieren mucho.

—¿Y tú? Te podría preguntar lo mismo, ¿no? Apenas me conoces —Se separó de mí sin despegarme de su cuerpo, mirándome el rostro y acariciándome la mejilla. Habló muy despacio, pensando mucho lo que decía. Pude ver en sus ojos que era importante.

—Te observo mucho. Me gusta que siempre sonrías, eres feliz y me haces feliz. Me gusta tu pasión, siempre quieres hacer cosas. Nos tratas muy bien, defendiste a Marco con los hombres, te preocupas. Una mala persona no se preocupa. Y esa noche cuando dormimos, me asustó. Estaba muy feliz cuando me desperté. Quería verte ahí. Lo quiero desde esa noche, todas las mañanas. Decir  _guten morgen_. Pero me voy, y no voy a ver más tu cara —Chasqueó la lengua, pegando su frente a la mía y cerrando los ojos—,  _Ich liebe dich so sehr…_ —murmuró, poniéndome los vellos de punta.  _Yo también, cagoentodo, yo también._

—El único problema que veo aquí —le dije poniendo mis manos en su cara, obligándole a mirarme a los ojos. Odié su expresión triste, no quería volver a verla—, es que voy a tener que aprender alemán, y rápido —Le besé dulcemente en los labios—. Me da igual que digas que no puedo, me voy a ir contigo. Pero no sé si dentro de un mes, déjame acabar este curso y los demás los hago allí. La universidad es gratis, ¿no?

—Estás loca —Asentí, riéndome.

Se tumbó sobre mi cuerpo, aplastandome y apretujandome con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, besándome el cuello y la cara, haciéndome reír con la fuerza desmedida de su abrazo. Me quité los zapatos a tirones, colando mis piernas bajo sus sábanas. Me lo tuve que quitar de encima para sacarme el traje por la cabeza, quedándome, como él, en ropa interior. Me abrazó por los hombros y yo le abracé por la cintura, sonriente, cerrando los ojos y relajándome con el palpitar de su corazón. Tras unos minutos, escuché que entraban en el servicio y que daban un bostezo escandaloso.

—¿Quién hay en casa? —preguntó, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Marco y Jean. Los he pillado follando —Me miró alzando las cejas—, ¿y sabes qué? Me puse super cachonda. ¿Quién lo diría?

—¿Cachonda? —Que él no conociese esa palabra era bastante irónico.

—Caliente, excitada,  _horny, aroused_ —Asintió, con su sonrisa de medio lado, esa que, mira tú por donde, tan cachonda me ponía.

—¿Puedo hacerte cachonda? —Me reí, tirándole de la nariz.

—Ponerme cachonda. Y sí. Siempre. Nada más que tienes que mirarme.

Me mordió el labio, con un lento y ronco  _“hmmmm”._ Tiré del elástico de sus calzoncillos hacia abajo, riéndome con él. Me sentía tan contenta de tenerle cerca de nuevo y de que todo fuese como antes que no podía parar de sonreír. Le agarré del culo, duro como el resto de sus músculos, acercando sus caderas a las mías.  _“Dame fuerte”,_ susurré en su boca.  _“Voy a partirte”,_ sopló en mi oído. Me hizo daño en la cintura al tirar de mis bragas, rompiendo la tela y tirando el girón al suelo. Di una carcajada al escuchar su risa malvada.

—Yo creía que estas cosas solo pasaban en las películas —Negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que quiero escucharte, así que… —Me mordió la parte superior del pecho por encima del sujetador, acariciando mis labios menores con sus dedos—, di mi nombre.

Me reí, susurrando su nombre. Conforme sus caricias se intensificaban, conforme su boca bajaba por mi cuerpo, su nombre sonaba diferente en mis labios. Lo repetía cada vez con más urgencia, con más dificultad. El calor de su boca en mi entrepierna, sus manazas apretando mis muslos, los músculos de su espalda marcados al echarse hacia adelante, todo me estimulaba.

—Metemela ya —Le imploré—, quiero sentirte.

—Ssshhh…

Subió su brazo por mi barriga y mis pechos, hasta meterme los dedos en la boca. Sabían dulces, a mí. Me miró a los ojos, rozando mi expuesto clítoris con la punta de su lengua. Me observó chupar sus dedos como si fuera su erección, jadeante. Me soltó el muslo y se apoyó en la cama, alejando sus dedos de mi boca y escupiendose en la palma de la mano. Me agarré los pechos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentirle entrar. Siguió rozándome el clítoris con el pulgar, presionando en mi interior y lamiendo mi cuello de clavículas a barbilla. Acompasó el movimiento de sus caderas con el de su pulgar, despacio. Me devoraba con su mirada, a mí me faltaban manos para tocarle. Comencé a sentir ese agradable calor derramarse por mis piernas, ascender hacia mi pecho, gimiendo su nombre, clavándole las uñas en los brazos y corriendome. Tiré de su cintura con mis piernas,  exigiendo que me la metiese hasta el fondo. En su mirada vi un  _“te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno”._ Y vaya que si me enteré.

Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apresando los míos a mi espalda. Sus caderas no me dieron tregua, le sentía entrar con brutalidad, gruñendo en mi boca. No quería gritar porque los chicos me iban a escuchar, pero los gemidos se me agolpaban en la garganta, escapándose, largos, entre resoplidos y ahogados por besos ansiosos. Me la sacó, yo fui la que metió la mano en el cajón, empujándole hacia un lado, colocándome sobre él. Le ponía el condón mientras le sentía trastear con mi sujetador.

—Como lo rompas te mato —se rió, desabrochandolo y metiéndose una de mis tetas en la boca.

Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas, elevando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, rozando mi clítoris con su glande. Colocó sus manos en mi culo, apretándolo con fuerza cuando me dejé caer sobre él. Me lo follaba, metiéndola solo hasta la mitad, apretándola una vez dentro. Me observaba con una sonrisa. Le clavé las uñas en el pecho al meterla de sopetón, solo una vez. Él cerró los ojos con un respolido. Me pidió que lo hiciese otra vez y tras dos o tres leves movimientos, lo repetí. Le cogí las manos y se las subí sobre la cabeza, metiéndola hasta el fondo, rápido, salvaje, mordiéndole el cuello. Apoyó sus pies en la cama, incapaz de estar quieto. Me levantaba de sus caderas en cada brutal embestida, perdí la fuerza en las piernas al correrme de nuevo, arañando sus hombros y mordiéndole el cuello. Comenzó a repetir ni nombre, a decirme que me quería, que se corría, y otra vez mi nombre. Lo mío no eran ya ni palabras, ni gemidos, eran sonidos animales, plasmando en mi voz la incapacidad de pensar más allá del placer devastador que sentí cuando eyaculó. Me tiraba del pelo, me clavaba las uñas en el culo, elevando sus caderas de la cama, contra las mías, resoplando y quejándose. Dejó caer su cuerpo, sin soltar el mío, ambos sudorosos, sintiendo nuestros músculos liberarse de la tensión, en silencio. Dieron dos golpes en la puerta.

—¿Nora? —preguntó Marco. Noté la diversión en su voz—, me ha parecido escucharte.

—¡Buenos días! —Dije desafinando, porque no podía hablar todavía. Reiner se rió atontado, los otros dos dieron una carcajada al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Desayunamos con ellos? —Me acarició el pelo, besándome—, tengo muchas ganas de tortitas.

—Y yo de que me abraces, así que ya sabes, no me sueltes.

—Nunca,  _Schnuckelchen._

No tenía ni idea de lo que me acababa de decir. Me levanté con él, camino al salón, dejándome caer con alegría en el sofá. Marco se sentó a mi lado, menéandome con la mano en mi hombro.

—Espero que te la hayas lavado —Me miró, frunciendo el ceño. Jean se sentó en el sillón—, hombre, teniendo en cuenta que hace un ratito se la estabas cascando espero que te la hayas lavado.

—¿Eh? —Se puso colorado.

—Os he visto —susurré—, lo siento. Pero me ha encantado. Deberíais hacer porno.

—¡Reiner, tu novia es una pervertida! —Le gritó Marco. Jean, no quería ni mirarme, rojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Lo sé —dijo desde la cocina—, por eso la amo.

Después de desayunar y de hartarme a abrazos, achuchones, caricias y besos, nos fuimos a la facultad. En lugar de ir a clase nos metimos en la biblioteca, en un reservado,  para hacer ese trabajo que teníamos pendiente. No hicimos nada. En su lugar nos dedicamos a calentarnos a base de besos, de comentarios, de miradas. Fue al servicio un momento y aproveché para quitarme las bragas, metiéndolas en mi bolso. Al volver, tuvo la genial idea de agarrarme del muslo, besándome contra la pared. Al subir la mano y tocar mi piel desnuda, se separó de mí, exclamando sorprendido. Di una carcajada, él murmuró un “ _se acabó_ ”, se levantó, nos fuimos a su casa y follamos otra vez. Ya acabaríamos el trabajo. Durante el tiempo que le quedaba en España cumplió la promesa de no dejar de abrazarme. Desde luego, hablando, (y follando), se entiende la gente, y desde ese día su comportamiento hacia mí cambió por completo. No llegabamos al punto de estar como Lara y Armin, pero la cosa iba de no despegarme del teléfono si lo tenía lejos y no despegarme de él si lo tenía cerca. El día de la despedida fue horrible, no solo por decirle adiós a él, sino por decirle adios a todos los demás. Sí, nos prometimos volver a vernos, pero tanto Marco como Jean volverían a sus países y las probabilidades de verlos eran muy bajas. Lloré como una niña pequeña al despedirme de ellos, que también derramaron alguna lagrimita. Sin embargo, había llegado a un pacto con Reiner: nos despediríamos el uno del otro como si fuéramos a vernos al día siguiente. Y eso hicimos, con un simple beso pero un abrazo quizás más largo de lo normal. Observé su ancha espalda alejarse, llevando la maleta de Connie además de la suya porque se había liado con los papeles y las bolsas. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el coche, suspirando, triste. Al sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, con una sollozante Lara, me llegó un mensaje.

" _Que no se te olvide traerle comida mañana a Sasha, me mata si no lo digo” 10:40_

_"Vale, hasta mañana, rubio." 10:40_

 

 

# EPILOGO

Me entraron las siete cosas cuando, una vez en el avión, pensé que me había dejado el colacao de Sasha en casa. Miré en mi bolso y allí estaban los paquetitos. Tenía unas 5 horas de vuelo a Núremberg y de allí Bert y Annie me llevarían en coche a Rothenburg ob der Tauber, que era una hora más. Tenía el nombre del pueblo apuntado porque era imposible que yo me acordase. Por suerte salí de madrugada, llegando allí por la mañana. Intenté dormir, pero estaba tan nerviosa que casi no logré pegar ojo. No le dije que acababa los exámenes un mes antes, por lo que hasta junio no me esperaba. Que iba a llegar hoy lo sabían prácticamente todos sus amigos, menos él.

Al bajar del avión me dolía el cuerpo, pero eran tantas las ansias de verle que no tenía sueño. Arrastré mi maleta hasta la puerta de llegadas, sabiendo que llevaría una cara espantosa pero dándome exactamente igual. Vi a Bertolt por encima de la gente, levantando una mano con una amplia sonrisa. No lo pude evitar y le di un abrazo a él y a Annie, que aunque no era muy fan del contacto físico se dejó por una vez.

—¿Qué tal el vuelo?

—Largo, estaba harta ya de tanta nube.

—Hace mucho que no hablo español, lo siento si no hablo bien.

—No te preocupes, si vais a tener que soportar mi alemán de guardería.

—Ya te escuché por skype —dijo Annie, riéndose. Tenía el pelo muy largo, le quedaba precioso.

—Reiner no sabe nada. Hemos vuelto de la ciudad hace poco, nada más acabar el curso. Siempre se queja por el mal internet.

—Sí eh, la conexión es malísima.

Fuimos hablando como si de verdad se hubiesen ido el día anterior. Me acompañaron a coger de la cinta las dos maletas que facturé y una vez en su coche me quedé irremediablemente dormida. Annie me dio dos toquecitos en la pierna cuando estábamos llegando.

—Hemos quedado con Connie, Sasha y él en el parque de al lado de su casa, ¿tú la acompañas mientras aparco y dejo las cosas allí? —dijo Bert en alemán a Annie. Me sorprendí al entender casi todo lo que decían. Por fin las clases me servían para algo más que para hacer reír a mi novio.

—Vale. Pero te vas a perder la reacción de Reiner.

—Grábalo. Nora, nos vemos luego —Asentí, muy nerviosa, mirando a mi alrededor porque la ciudad era preciosa.

—Espera aquí, escóndete —Me pidió que me metiese detrás de una columna y con una sonrisita se fue corriendo. Me saltó el corazón al escucharla llamarle—. ¡Reiner! Ve un momento al coche que Bert necesita que le ayudes a cargar una cosa.

—¿Qué ha traído ahora? —Le escuché protestar. Apreté los labios, mis manos contra el pecho, mirando al frente y esperando encontrarmelo de un momento a otro. Pero pasó por delante sin inmutarse de mi presencia.

—¡Eh, rubio! —Di dos pasos hacia él, que se frenó en seco, girándose bruscamente. Los ojos y la boca se le abrieron de la impresión.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, cogiéndome en peso, apretándome tan fuerte que me dejó sin respiración. Le rodeé con mis piernas y brazos, riéndome, besando y acariciando su pelo. No sacaba la cara de mi cuello, respirando acelerado. Escuché de lejos a Connie y a Sasha aplaudiendo, riéndose.

—Eh, dame un besito, ¿no? —susurré. Siguió sin sacar la cara de donde la tenía—, ¡Oye! —Le agarré las mejillas y no quiso mirarme, solo apretó sus labios a los míos con fuerza.

—No te vuelvas a separar de mí nunca más —Me pidió con una voz extraña, dejándome de pie en el suelo, aun abrazándome. Me agaché un poco, me miró a los ojos, riéndose entre hipidos.

—¿Pero qué haces llorando, imbécil? —Le besé, llorando con él porque yo era otra imbécil.

Me cogió en peso, dejando caer mi espalda en uno de sus enormes brazos y mis piernas colgando del otro. Nos besábamos mientras nos alejábamos, sin despedirse de sus amigos, caminando hacia el lado opuesto. En la puerta de una casa nos encontramos a Bert, saliendo.

—Abre —Le pidió Reiner en alemán—, y vete.

—¿Venís a comer luego? —Nos preguntó.

—No lo sé, depende —contestó, mirándome a los ojos—, probablemente no.

Le agarré de la barbilla, besándole ahora con más ganas. Me llevó hasta la cama, me hizo reír, le hice dar carcajadas, me hizo sentirme feliz, me desnudó, le desnudé, le hice sentirse feliz, me acarició y yo a él, nos reencontramos de la mejor manera que sabíamos, de la manera en la que nos conocimos, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Nos quedamos dormidos, agotados, saciados, borrachos el uno del otro. Al despertarme él me observaba, con una enorme sonrisa.

— _Guten morgen_  —Me dijo.

—Buenos días —Le respondí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH queee boniiiiiiiitoooooooo!  
> Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os paséis por más fics porque yo, desde luego, tengo planeado seguir escribiendo.  
> Muakis! ♥ Os loveo.


End file.
